Si j'avais su !
by equinoxe67
Summary: Roy, Ed, Riza, Maës et Havoc partent en mission ensemble. Roy s'inquiète petit à petit face au comportement étrange de Maës vis à vis du fullmetal. YAOI
1. un calin, un quiproco

_Voilà ma première fanfiction sur Fullmetal alchemist, j'espère que vous aller apprécier !_

_Il y aura un couple yaoi, je ne sais pas encore lequel !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Encore un jour pénible pour Edward. Voyez-vous, le matin et lui faisant deux, Al avait prit pour habitude de le réveiller lui-même tous les jours. Seulement All était partit voir Winry la veille dans leur village natal, et inévitablement, Edward ne s'était pas levé à l'heure. Une chose en entraînant une autre, il se retrouvait à présent à courir comme un dératé pour ne pas arriver « trop » en retard au QG. Le pire étant qu'il aurait dut se rendre au bureau du colonel il y a plus d'une demi-heure maintenant, et Riza lui avait fait promettre, arme à la main, de ne pas arriver en retard… Raté… 

------

- Alors mon petit Edo-kun on a fait une grosse sieste ? 

_Pov Ed : Ne pas craquer, ne pas hurler, self contrôle…_

- Et bien alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? Ou peut être n'as-tu pas encore appris à parler, tu es si jeune. 

_Pov Ed : C'est qu'il le fait exprès ce bâtard ! Mustang de merde…_ ( devient de plus en plus rouge, yeux exorbités)

- Tu es tout rouge, serait –ce dut à mon incroyable sexe appeal Edo-chan ? NON MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME A LA FIN ? 

Sourire victorieux de Roy, puis reprenant son sérieux :

- Mon problème Fullmetal, c'est votre retard de 45 bonnes minutes. Une explication peut être ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

_Pov Roy : Je suis son supérieur je suis responsable de lui ça me regarde. Saleté de nabot désobéissant et stupide…_

- Soit, votre caractère de cochon Fullmetal ( Ed tique une première fois) ne va pas gâcher ma bonne humeur matinale. Votre ordre de mission. 

Edward encore fulminant prit le papier des mains de son « supérieur » et s'affala sur le siège à sa disposition, jambes sur l'accoudoir ( Roy tique une première fois suivit de la deuxième fois d'Ed) :

- Quoi ?! 

Roy prenant un faux air sérieux et appliqué :

- Allez-y fullmétal, dites-moi quels mots vous ne comprenez pas.

- J'ai une mission d'un mois ?

- Quel est le problème, ce n'est pas la première fois. ( sourire sadique)

- ( Grognant) Mais c'est bien la première que je dois faire avec vous !

- Il ne faut pas bouder, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas, ordre du généralissime. Mais heureusement pour ma santé mentale, Hughes, Hawkeye et Havoc sont de la partie.

- Mouai… cracha notre Edward peut convaincu et pas du tout ravi.

- Bien, alors rendez-vous à la gare de central à 17 heures, je ferais le breefing de la mission dans le train. Vous pouvez disposer… gamin.

- GAMIN ???NON MAIS POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ…

Roy regarda satisfait son subalterne hurler et gesticuler rouge comme une tomate. Que c'était distrayant ces petites disputes journalières, vraiment, il ne s'en lassait pas.

-----

17 heures moins 10 sur le quai de la gare, Ed attendait ( encore seul pour l'instant) assis sur sa valise en ruminant quelque chose comme : « Tout un mois… avec … Bâtard ». Hughes arrivant par-là l'interpella joyeusement :

- Ed ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh ! On dirait que ça ne va pas fort, qu'est-ce que…

- Laisse, crise d'adolescence ! Le coupa Roy qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

- Ouai, ouai, c'est ça, moi au moins je ne suis pas un vieux croûton rouillé !

- PARDON ???

_Pov Ed : Hahaha c'est moins drôle n'est-ce pas colonel quand les rôles sont inversés !!_

Hughes sourit doucement devant la mine réjouit du petit blond. Toujours aussi chibi .

------

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé et installé, je vais pouvoir vous parler de la mission qui nous réuni ! Il s 'agit d'aller surveiller un petit village qui, selon nos sources, serait fréquenté par des homonculus… 

Déjà Edward n'écoutait plus, connaissant mieux les homonculus que les autres, il savait qu'ils ne restaient pas longtemps au même endroit et était certain qu'ils seraient déjà loin une fois arrivé.

- Edward ? Tu rêves ou tu as deux minutes à accorder à ton vieil ami Maës ?

- Ca dépend pour quoi… Répondit Ed soudain méfiant cherchant à la hâte toute présence inopinée de photos.

Maës rit doucement et répondis :

- Mon adorable femme a prévu des provisions pour le voyage et a fait une part pour toi.

- Ah ! Merci. Répondit Ed visiblement touché.

_Pov Roy : C'est pas juste, et moi ??… Sniff._

Contrarié, Mustang regarda son meilleur ami au petits soins avec le plus jeune de ses subordonné et décida d'aller vois du côté de Riza si l'embêter pouvait être distrayant.

_Pov Roy : Mais tient, qu'elle est cette succulent odeur de chocolat ?_

Tournant la tête vers son « petit » voisin, il put le voir regarder fièrement sa part de gâteau au chocolat fait maison, recouvert d'un glaçage, ma foie bien alléchant. Qu'elle chance ! En bava le colonel. Restant au aguets, il put ainsi assister au spectacle qu'offrait le petit blond.

Se saisissant délicatement du bout de ses doigts, fins et agiles, d'un morceau de gâteau, avec précaution et envie il le porta jusqu'à sa bouche. Fermant les yeux pour en exalter la saveur, il les rouvrit vivement pour faire disparaître toutes miettes de ses doigt d'un bout de langue minutieux. Roy n'était pas le seul à profiter de cette vision, car en effet, une buée dense était apparue sur les lunettes de Maës, Havoc en avait fait tomber sa cigarette qui commençait à brûler son pantalon, et une légère lueur rosée était apparue sur les joues de Riza.

Roy n'en pouvant plus, profita d'un instant d'inattention du plus jeune pour se jeter sauvagement… sur les restes du gâteau.

-----

_Pov Ed : C'est dégueulasse, il n'y a aucune justice, c'est l'autre qui commence et c'est moi qui me fais jeter du compartiment. C'était légitime que je m'énerve, non ? C'est vraiment pas juste, Roy Mustang, ma vengeance sera terrible !_

- Ed ?

- Oh ! Maës, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas vu venir.

- Tiens, je t'offre ma part de gâteau, comme tu n'as pas put finir la tienne.

- Oh ! Non, c'est trop gentil, garde-la ! S'empourpra le blond.

Maës lui donna d'autorité le gâteau et s'installa à coté de lui sur le sol de l'étroit couloir. Ed, ravi croqua dans sa part retrouvée et se laissa aller à rire aux plaisanteries de son ami. Avec lui, le voyage n'allait peut être pas être si désagréable que ça.

Hughes ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du petit blond, heureux de lui avoir rendu sa bonne humeur. Roy avait tord quand il disait que le blondinet partageait son temps entre colères et caprices, il était adorable quand on savait s'y prendre.

Le train pilla soudainement projetant Ed en avant, mais heureusement, Maës le saisi héroïquement dans ses bras avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Et c'est dans un méli mélo de bras et de jambes que Roy les retrouva. Tirant sur le col du blond pour dépêtrer son ami du poids plume qui l'encombrait ( en omettant les méca-greffes) même si étonnement, Hughes semblait plus que ravi de la situation.

- Fullmetal, au lieu de jouer par terre, vient avec moi voir ce qui se passer avec ce satané train.

- Moui ! Répondit Edo de bien bonne humeur.

Roy le laissa passer devant lui, et en s'éloignant, ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard suspect en arrière, vers l'homme encore accroupit, qui lui détourna les yeux.

-----

Riza et Havoc, seuls dans le compartiment ne purent qu'en tendre un : « COMMENT » lointain, venant de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien. Après avoir pouffé de rire, l'idée que ce cri ait un rapport avec l'arrêt du train leur rendit leur sérieux.

-----

- Bon, tout le monde m'écoute, appela Roy, le train sera immobilisé toute la nuit pour cause de détérioration de la voie. Des couvertures sont mises à notre disposition, et le train n'aillent que peu de passagers, nous pouvons nous étaler dans les compartiments voisins pour passer la nuit. Je propose d'en laisser un à Hawkeye et de faire des groupes de deux pour le reste de la répartition. 

Roy voyant Ed s'approcher gaiement de Maës, le mauvais pressentiment de tout à l'heure le reprit et il l'attrapa précipitamment.

- Fullmetal avec moi, je veux te surveiller pour être sûr d'éviter toutes catastrophes !

- MAIEUH…..

Et c'est ainsi que dans les cris, les rires et une pointe de déception que tout le monde rejoignit son compartiment.

_Pov Ed : C'est pas possible, la pouasse, me voilà en plus obligé de dormir dans le même compartiment que ce bâtard ! Il le fait exprès pour me pousser à bout j'en suis sûr._

_Pov Roy : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder avec cet air constipé ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de le prendre avec moi, j'aurais dut aller avec Maës. Enfin je suis quand même le seul à qui je fais confiance pour le surveiller ce môme._

- Dors Fullmetal ! Le ton se voulait dur et sans appels. 

Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de se coucher et de remonter la couette jusqu'à son menton. La lune éclairait faiblement le compartiment, ce qui permettait à Ed de pouvoir observer l'homme sur la banquette d'en face, qui, il faut le dire, le lui rendait bien. Après 5 bonnes minutes de duels dans leurs regards, Edward céda et se retourna vers le dossier laissant son colonel fixer son dos.

-----

Ed se réveilla au bruit de la porte de son compartiment se refermant. Ouvrant les yeux il constata qu'il était désormais seul, qu'il faisait encore nuit et qu'un orage battait son plein à l'extérieur.

-----

Roy se rafraîchit passant son visage sous l'eau du robinet, jettent un vague regard à son reflet dans la glace avant de ressortir des toilettes. En ouvrant la porte, il put voir le petit blond, assis par terre, genou repliés contre son torse le regarder avec de grands yeux. La surprise passée, il s'éloigna vers le compartiment pour laisser sa place aux toilettes. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Ed se leva brusquement pour le suivre précipitamment.

- Un problème Fullmetal ? Demanda le colonel d'une voix pâteuse et fatiguée. 

Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer ses pieds en prenant une teinte cramoisie. Le colonel se retourna, agacé, pour pouvoir lui faire face.

- Je … J'ai peur de l'orage. Prononça laborieusement le blond. 

Après ses quelques mots, Edward ferma les yeux d'appréhensions, attendant rires et moqueries de son colonel. Mais, la réponse fut tout autre :

- Retournons nous coucher. 

_Pov Roy : Etrangement, je n'en ai pas profité pour le charrier. Peut être le manque de sommeil ou le fait que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé, je sais qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant. Et puis pour moi aussi, l'orage me rappel des souvenirs bien désagréables…_

-----

Un faible rayon de soleil sur son visage réveilla définitivement Roy. Comme il était encore très tôt, il décida de rester couché, devant lui, Edward dormait recroquevillé sur lui-même, emmitouflé dans sa couette arborant une jolie petite bouille endormie. Le dormeur ouvrit doucement la bouche et marmonna dans son sommeil :

- Rendez-moi mon gâteau… 

Roy sourit, amusé, c'est vrai qu'il était excellent ce gâteau. Avec un sourire espiègle, il se leva sans faire de bruit, se faufila jusqu'à Edward et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Arrête de rêver de moi. 

Alors le petit blond frémit, ouvrit un œil et puis l'autre, et assimilant la remarque de son supérieur s'embrasa violement. Roy s'approcha de lui à en être nez à nez, le petit blond sentit son cœur s'arracher, puis regarda les lèvres de mustang s'apprêtant à former des mots :

- Je sais bien que je suis diablement sexy, mais tu es trop jeune pour penser à des choses aussi indécentes. 

_Pov Ed : Je sais que je parle dans mon sommeil, Al me l'a déjà dit. Mais là de quoi il parle, de quoi j'ai rêvé moi ? Des choses indécentes ?_

Devant la mimique ahurie du plus jeune, Mustang se recula ne pouvant empêcher un rire goguenard de franchir ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'un jeune blond enragé, et enfin réveillé, se jeta sur lui, l'ensevelissant sous sa couverture en hurlant :

- ARRETEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE BATARD !! 

Maës alerté par les cris, se précipita curieux dans le compartiment de ses amis, et là, il se figeât, la respiration coupée, le cœur figé et des sueurs froides dans le dos. Devant ses yeux écarquillés, Roy et Ed étaient au sol, à moitié recouverts d'une couverture. Il ne voyait que le dos du blond qui était agenouillé ( plutôt en forme de W de haut avec les mains entre les cuisses, vous voyez ?) entre les jambes de Roy.

_Pov Roy : Tient, il en fait une de ces tête Hughes ; il doit s'imaginer des trucs, hihi on va rigoler._

Et là, Roy enlaça Edward, le collant le plus possible contre son torse, il plaça une main dans les beaux cheveux du blond et laissa l'autre descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Pov Ed : Gnnnh ! J'hallucine, il se passe quoi là? Ehhhh !! Mais c'est dégueu, c'est bien sa langue que je sens dans mon oreille ??_

- Maës, revient plus tard tu veux ? On est occupé. Susurra lascivement Roy. 

_Pov Ed : Maës est là en plus ??? EH MERDE !_

* * *

_Voilà, à la prochaine ! J'attends votre avis !_


	2. Une langue mutine

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre alors bonne lecture et merci à Vampire-kun, Fagocyteuse, lilli rose, lumineko, Elaelle, et Matsuyama pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

Et là, Roy enlaça Edward, le collant le plus possible contre son torse, il plaça une main dans les beaux cheveux du blond et laissa l'autre descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

_Pov Ed : Gnnnh ! J'hallucine, il se passe quoi là? Ehhhh !! Mais c'est dégueu, c'est bien sa langue que je sens dans mon oreille ??_

- Maës, revient plus tard tu veux ? On est occupé. Susurra lascivement Roy.

_Pov Ed : Maës est là en plus ??? EH MERDE !_

Maes se prit comme une gifle et se précipita hors du compartiment. Edward, reprenant enfin la totale possession de son cerveau se dégagea violement de l'étreinte de son aîné et hurla plus rouge que jamais :

- ESPECE DE VIEUX PERVERS !!

Et il partit en courant, bien décidé à rattraper Hughes.

_Pov Roy : hahahaha !! __La matinée commence bien, je ne m'étais plus autant amusé depuis bien longtemps. Là, ils n'ont pas marché, ils ont couru !_

-Maes !!

Hughes se retourna et aperçu Ed qui courait vers lui.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées, c'est l'autre bâtard qui l'a fait exprès !

Hughes s'en doutait bien, mais se l'entendre dire le soulagea.

-Un petit déjeuné dans le wagon restaurent avec moi, ça te dit Edward ?

-Oui !! Sautilla de joie le blondinet sous le regard attendri du plus âgé.

-----

Edward, ravi, regarda le tas de victuailles que Maes avait acheté, jus d'orange, café, croissant, petits pains, beignets, brioche… Ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête, il se contenta de regarder, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-A ta place Ed, je choisirais vite ce que je préfère avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Ed, dans un élan de sadisme prit l'unique croissant, sachant pertinemment que le colonel ne mangeait que ça le matin, c'était encore plus jouissif en sachant que le restaurent était en rupture de stock.

Avalent une gorgé de jus d'orange, quelques gouttes s'échappèrent et allèrent doucement rejoindre son menton. Avant qu'Ed ne puisse y remédier, Hughes y avait déposé son pousse, et le remonta, caressant, vers la commissure des lèvres du blond.

Si Edward, trop occupé par la nourriture devant lui, n'avait pas fait attention à ce geste, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Roy qui venait justement d'arriver.

_Pov Roy : C'est pas normal, je me fais des idées ou Hughes est de plus en plus bizarre avec Ed ? Dans tous les cas, je crois que je vais surveiller cette affaire de plus près._

_Pov ED : Ben tient, voilà l'autre obsédé qui se la ramène. Et non il y a plus de croissants, c'est dommage, hein ? Fallait pas dénouer ma natte, me lécher l'oreille et me caresser les fesses…. PUTAIN QUEL PORC !!!_

Et Roy se prit un incroyable coup de pieds sous la table, sans doutes donné par une méca-greffe.

-Oups… Désolé colonel !

-J'aurais presque accepté si tu ne souriais pas comme un imbécile Fullmetal !! S'énerva le colonel.

-Vous l'avez quand même cherché, avouez-le !

pov Roy : Moui, un peu, qu'elle sainte nitouche quand même. S'énerver pour si peux, … ATTENDS !

- J'AI COMPRIS !!

-Bravo colonel, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours que votre cerveau fonctionne.

-Ne sois pas si moqueur ma « gente pucelle » !

Ed voulu crier, mais avala de travers le jus d'orange qu'il avait en bouche et se contenta de regarder, choqué et plus pâle que jamais, son supérieur.

_Pov Ed : OH PUTAIN LE CON, JE VAIS LE TUER ! L'écorcher, le fusiller, le noyer, l'exploser…_

Et c'est quand Roy se pencha pour lui souffler :

-C'est pas grave, tu sais, je peux y remédier.

Qu'Ed cru bien tomber d'inanition au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever de cet affront.

-Non, non, respire Fullmetal, tu n'as aucune des qualités que je recherche de toutes manières.

La, Ed aurait du se sentir soulagé, c'est vrai, le colonel était un homme à femme, alors pourquoi se sentait-il plus vexé qu'autre chose ?

Ed continua à manger en boudant, quand quelque chose lui frôla la jambe, innocemment il se pencha sous la table pour voir de quoi il en était, rien, bizarre…

_Pov Roy : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore le nabot à regarder sous la table ? Et Hughes, pourquoi il est si crispé tout d'un coup ? Faut vraiment que je lui en parle je commence sérieusement à me faire des films…_

-Hughes, il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui Royounet ? Demanda gaiement Maes.

Ed écœuré par tant de mièvreries quitta vite la table pour rejoindre son compartiment.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Edward ?

-Mais de quoi veux-tu parler Roy ?

-Arrête ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu crois peut être que je ne te connais pas par cœur ?

_Pov Maes : Grillé…_

-----

Le train venait de redémarrer et Riza et Jean étant aller manger, Ed avait rejoint son compartiment de la nuit pour s'étendre encore un peu. Bien vite, il fut rejoint par un Roy fulminant de rage.

_Pov Ed : Le train est grand, il faut vraiment qu'il vienne exprès pour poluer mon espace vital avec ses ondes négatives ?_

Mais Ed ne dit rien, Roy non plus d'ailleurs et ils finirent le trajet en tête-à-tête, sans un mot, sans un regard.

-----

Toute l'équipe marchait pour rejoindre l'auberge familiale ou ils allaient loger pendant le temps de la mission. Elle était située dans un charment petit village à proximité de celui dans lequel la présence d'homonculus avait était signalée. Ed se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, à sa droite, Maes lui parlait de tout et de rien, mais surtout de sa fille, et à sa gauche, le colonel restait près d'eux, lancent de temps en temps des regards noirs à Hughes, qui lui, faisait semblant de ne pas les voir.

-Bien, appela Riza, nous sommes arrivés, nous avons 3 chambres à notre disposition, nous allons nous installer puis profiter de cette fin d'après midi pour que deux d'entre nous aillent dans le visage voisin faire les premiers repérages. Bien sûr, il faudra y aller en civile. Je n'ai rien oublié colonel ?

-Oui, c'est un bon résumé. Maës, tu seras dans ma chambre, et Havoc avec le Fullmetal. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le salon de l'auberge.

-Dites colonel.

-Oui Fullmetal ? Répondit Roy déjà agacé.

-On ne pourrait pas manger d'abord ?

-…

-Mais c'est vrai, il est 15heures et on a rien mangé à midi. J'ai supers faim.

-Bon… Allons-y ventre à patte.

-QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS SI PETIT QUE MES JAMBES NE POUVAIENT MEME PAS SOUTENIR MON VENTRE ?

-Personne Fullmetal, tu t'enfonces là !

_Pov Roy : Il est tellement susceptible ce gamin, c'est trop bon !_

_Pov Ed : Pauv' type…_

-La nourriture est excellente ! Souria Riza, nullement atteinte par la mauvaise ambiance de la table qui émanait de Roy et Ed, contrairement à Havoc qui lui se faisait tout petit.

-MAIEUHHH ! Pourquoi du riz au lait ???

_Pov Roy : Je lui dis ou pas que c'est moi qui ai passé commande à l'aubergiste ? hihihi, encore une belle journée._

-----

Roy rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre dans le calme et le silence, quand, une furie dorée fit irruption dans la pièce.

-MUSTANG DE ...(censuré lol ) !!!!

-Quoi encore, Fullmetal ?

-Les lits sont doubles, il n'y en a pas deux, je ne veux pas dormir avec Havoc ! Pourquoi dans votre chambre il y a deux lits, et doubles en plus ?

-Ah, désolé, mais c'est l'aubergiste qui nous a disposé, ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

-C'est pas possible, ma tête ne doit pas lui revenir pour qu'il m'ai fait ça. Vous ne voulez pas échanger par hasard ?

-Voyons, ne soit pas paranoïaque, je suis sûr que l'aubergiste n'en a pas après toi, et puis c'est bien connu, qui aime bien châtie bien !

_Pov Roy : J'adore l'aubergiste…_

_Pov Ed : C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule…_

-Qui aime bien châtie bien ? Dans ce cas vous devez être raide dingue de moi colonel…

_Pov Roy : hohoho, il le fait exprès de me tendre des perches c'est pas possible ! C'est pas croyable de pouvoir autant s'amuser à ses dépends !_

C'est alors que Roy s'approcha sensuellement d'Edward et le poussa en arrière sur le grand lit, se penchant sur lui, il dit d'une voix rauque :

-Qui sait ?

_Pov Ed : ………. Euh, faut que je fasse quelque chose là._

Et Roy se prit une baffe cuisante et douloureuse.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS FULLMETAL ?

-Mais c'est vous là, vous êtes dingue de me faire des frayeurs pareilles !!

-Que tu es innocent , j'aime ça.

Edward rouge de honte voulu continuer l'altercation, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Hughes pour rentrer dans la pièce.

-Bien, Maës, colonel, je vous laisse, je vais aller ranger mes affaires. Et le blond s'enfuit en courant.

_Pov Roy : gagné, à moi la grande chambre !!_

-----

_Pov Ed : j'en ai marre, cette mission va être un véritable cauchemar. Si seulement All était avec moi, saleté de colonel, pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. Innocent ??? Au moins moi, je n'ai pas fricoté avec la moitié de la planète._

-----

Havoc et Maes avaient été désigné pour aller au village et ne devaient pas rentrer avant le lendemain midi. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe étaient restés dans le salon pour s'occuper comme il le pouvait.

La pluie battait son plein dehors, et Ed, qui faisait semblant de lire, surveillait la fenêtre pour être certain qu'aucuns éclairs n'apparaissent.

-Edward, colonel, je monte me coucher, vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant.

-Merci, bonne nuit Hawakeye.

-A demain.

Riza alla donc se coucher avec une pensée pour son chien que Breda devait garder pendant son absence.

Edward profita du départ d'Hawkeye pour prendre sa place sur le canapé,certes, le colonel y était aussi, mais son fauteuil lui faisait mal aux fesses.

Le tonnerre retenti une fois, et puis deux, et puis trois, Edward trembla imperceptiblement. La nuit de la mort de sa mère avait était orageuse, depuis, il n'aimait pas être seul durant les orages sous peine d'horribles cauchemars de sa mère et de la transmutation.

Roy regarda du coin de l'œil son jeune subalterne envoyer un regard assassin à la fenêtre.

-Edward ?

_Pov Ed : oh non ! __Quand il m'appel par mon prénom c'est pour faire de la psychologie à deux balles._

-Mmmh… Répondit le blond peut engageant.

-Je voudrais te parler de Hughes.

-A quel propos ?

-Tu ne l'a pas trouvé bizarre avec toi ces derniers temps ?

-Bizarre ? Non, je n'y ai pas fait attention.

-J'aimerais dorénavant que tu y prête attention et que tu viennes me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, ok ?

_Pov Ed : C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Il a l'air sérieux en plus, allez, faisons lui plaisir._

-Si vous voulez.

Roy satisfait se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre et dit :

-Fullmetal, allez-vous coucher.

_Pov Ed : Vouvoiement à nouveau…_

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre et Roy qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce sentit une main le retenir par la veste. Se retournant, la bouille craquante d'un petit blond honteux et frissonnent légèrement lui faisait face.

_Pov Ed : Wouahhh, je viens de faire un bond de 4 mètres. Mais quand même, je suis trop con, me montrer si faible devant le colonel, je mérite une bonne paire de baffes._

_Pov Roy : Mince, l'orage, j'avais oublié… Je vais quand même pas dormir avec lui, quoique, le lit de Maes est libre cette nuit._

-Bien le nabot, il y a un lit de libre dans ma chambre.

-C'EST QUI LE NABOT ?

-Toi !

Pov_ Roy : Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, faut pas non plus que je me relâche, il est en pleine crise d'adolescence, il lui faut de la fermeté. Ah… il me suit malgré tout, faudra vraiment qu'on parle de cette histoire d'orage…_

-Bonne nuit mon petit ! Fredonna Roy alors qu'ils s'étaient couchés.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

_Pov Roy : Charment…_

-Non-merci Fullmetal, je préfère être au-dessus.

-… Ed s'empourpra et remercia la pénombre qui empêchait au colonel de voir sa teinte cramoisie, il n'avait décidément jamais autant rougit que ces derniers jours.

_Pov Ed : L'orage était peut être préférable au pervers…_

-----

7 heures du matin, réveil. Roy ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce. Ed nullement dérangé par le réveil ou le bruit de la douche continuait à dormir tranquillement.

-Fullmetal, DEBOUT ! Hurla Roy, tout beau tout propre, à son retour de la douche.

Aucune réaction du côté du blondinet. Roy alors pu expérimenter plusieurs techniques de réveil : secouage, cris, confiscation de couettes et oreillers, mais toujours rien…

_Pov Roy : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il arrive sans arrêts en retard…_

C'est en voyant le T-shirt du blond légèrement remonté sur son ventre qu'il eut une idée.

_Pov Roy : Voyons comment va réagir notre « sainte »…_

Et Roy se pencha sur le ventre musclé du blond et faufila sa langue dans le nombril de celui-ci.

* * *

_J'adore couper dans des moments stratégiques, la réaction de Ed dans le prochain chapitre !_


	3. Une serviette si négligemment nouée

_Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et désolé pour l'orthographe, je suis une vraie quiche ( si quelqu'un veut relire après moi avant que je poste, je recrute, lol) ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

-Fullmetal, DEBOUT ! Hurla Roy, tout beau tout propre, à son retour de la douche. 

Aucune réaction du côté du blondinet. Roy alors pu expérimenter plusieurs techniques de réveil : secouage, cris, confiscation de couettes et oreillers, mais toujours rien…

_Pov Roy : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il arrive sans arrêts en retard…_

C'est en voyant le T-shirt du blond légèrement remonté sur son ventre qu'il eut une idée.

_Pov Roy : Voyons comment va réagir notre « sainte »…_

Et Roy se pencha sur le ventre musclé du blond et faufila sa langue dans le nombril de celui-ci.

_Pov Ed : Raaaaaah !!! __C'est quoi ça?_

Se réveillant précipitamment, il donna un coup en direction de la chose bizarre qui l'avait réveillé. Ce qui eut pour effet, de la descendre d'un cran…

Riza passant par-là, voulut réveiller son supérieur et ouvrit la porte. Elle découvrit Mustang, torse nu, serviette sur les épaules, cheveux mouillés, affalé sur le lit, le visage contre l'entrejambe du Fullmetal allongé sous lui…

_Pov Riza : OH MON DIEU !!_

Riza paniqua et bredouilla vite fait :

-Excusez-moi, continuez, je m'en vais !

Et elle courut le plus vite possible hors de la pièce. La porte enfin refermée, le flux nasale qu'elle avait retenu coula abondement.

_Pov Riza : Trop sexy… ( Et oui, c'est un être humain et une femme avant tout.)_

Dans la chambre, sous le choque, rien n'avait bougé.

-Colonel… Et si c'est vous que je trouve bizarre et pas Hughes, je dois faire quoi ?

_Pov Ed : Oh putain, qu'il vire sa tête de là et vite fait ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, mais quand même je suis un adolescent avec un tas d'hormones à revendre !!_

_Pov Roy : Qu'elle atroce journée en perspective… Il à l'air bien fait O.O… Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais la tête entre les jambes du Fullmetal, j'aurais pas accepté cette mission._

Ed s'était enfuie dans la salle de bain, et il était temps, son « corps » avait été sur le point de réagir, ce qui aurait été, très, très gênant. Otant son pyjama, il se faufila sous la douche, au contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau, il ne put retenir un gémissement d'aise peu discret.

Roy, qui finissait de s'habiller dans la chambre, ne manqua pas de l'entendre. Il se figeât instantanément et reporta son attention sur la porte qui le séparait du blond.

Pour Ed, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour oublier ses soucis. Par contre, il découvrit vite que ça ne suffisait pas pour oublier son supérieur lubrique. Rien que d'y penser, Edward grogna de mécontentement.

Encore une fois, Roy l'entendit, son imagination marchant à 100km/h quant à l'occupation du plus jeune. Voulant se prouver que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait, il se colla contre la porte pour mieux entendre. Manque de chance, la dite porte étant mal fermée, s'ouvrit à moitié. Roy, effrayé comme un enfant prit en faute, reteint péniblement son souffle. Mais son subordonné n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Soulagé, il referma la porte, non sans s'autoriser un regard à l'intérieur, la paroi de la douche était floutée, mais il put quand même confirmer que le blond ne faisait que se laver.

Edward quant à lui, soupira de soulagement en entendant la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Laissent alors son cœur reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, il se promit qu'à l'avenir, il éviterait d'être seul avec Mustang. Au sortir de la douche, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange dans cette pièce. Nouant une serviette sur ses hanches, il prit la direction de sa chambre.

_Pov Ed : Ouf… Le colonel n'est plus là…_

Il rejoignit alors le couloir, parcourut les dernières enjambées qui le séparaient de sa chambre et entra.

Dans la pièce, Hughes et Havoc, apparemment rentrés plus tôt que prévu, discutaient de leurs repérages.

_Pov Ed : Pas de bol, moi qui ne voulais croiser personne._

-Salut Edward ! Lança gentiment Havoc, peu gêné pas l'accoutrement du blond. Quand tu seras habillé, tu descendras manger le petit déjeuner avec nous ?

-Pas de problèmes ! Sourit à son tour Edward, il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Jean, même s'ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

Ed, tout de même un peu mal à l'aise, prit vite une pile de vêtement et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour s'isoler. Hughes d'une voie alors énigmatique demanda :

-Tu n'as pas dormis dans ta chambre Ed ?

_Pov Ed : Et merde…_

-Non, effectivement.

Après avoir opté pour la vérité, tout en omettant le plus gênant, il se dépêcha d'aller s'habiller.

_Pov Ed : Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas des idées, la honte…_

Malheureusement pour lui, sa requête ne lui fut pas accordée, alors que toute la fine équipe s'était réunie autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux, Riza ne put s'empêcher un commentaire alors qu'elle regardait son supérieur.

-J'étais pourtant persuadée, que vous aimiez les femmes colonel.

-Qui a dit le contraire ? Répondit Roy du tac au tac, une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

Edward préféra alors se cacher derrière son bol, laissent le colonel se démerder tout seul pour mettre les choses à plats, d'autant plus que Havoc et Hughes commençaient à s'intéresser à la conversation.

Après l'explication du colonel, évasive au grand soulagement d'Edward, Riza reprit la parole :

-C'est dommage quand même.

-Je trouve aussi, le colonel ne m'aurait plus piqué mes copines ! Songeât Havoc.

-N'y comptes pas trop, cette habitude je ne compte pas la perdre ! S'esclaffa Roy moqueur.

Maes quand à lui, resta étrangement muet, lancent de temps en temps des regards vers le plus jeune de la tablée.

-Bon, passons, parlons mission. Il me faut des volontaires pour poursuivre les repérages au village. J'ai trouvé deux postes qui permettront à deux d'entre nous de s'intégrer à la population et ainsi de pouvoir surveiller les lieux sans éveiller de soupçons.

-…

-Bien, merci beaucoup, j'aime avoir une équipe dynamique. Bon je désigne alors, Hawkeye, Fullmetal, vous serez serveuses au bistrot du veau d'or.

-Serveuse… Répéta Edward interloqué.

-Et oui Fullmetal, les homonculus vous connaissent, il vous faut donc une couverture solide. Et puis, vous travestir sera facile vu votre carrure.

-Moi ?… En fille ?

Edward en état de choque en oublia même de s'énerver, se contentant de regarder son supérieur avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Et remercions Havoc d'être aller acheter le nécessaire pour cette transformation, Hawkeye, emmenez le pour les essayages.

_Pov Ed : Jean Havoc, faux frère…_

-----

-NON , JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS !

-Voyons Edo, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment enfermé dans la salle de bain. Plaida Jean de l'autre côté de la porte.

- ET POURQUOI PAS ??

-Et bien… Le colonel te demande, paraît-il que tu commences le travail dans moins d'une heure.

-Si tu savais comme je l'emmerde le colonel !

-Bon, laisse-moi au moins rentrer, que je vois si je peux t'aider.

Ed ne répondit rien mais déverrouilla. Havoc entra timidement et regarda son jeune colocataire.

Celui-ci détournait les yeux en rougissant, ses mèches habituelles caressaient son visage, mais deux couettes étaient venues encadrer celui-ci et un léger maquillage en féminisait les contours. Il portait une jolie robe d'un vert canard, évasée à partir de la naissance des hanches, par-dessus il arborait un pull noir qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de la poitrine avec de longues manches qui cachaient ses mains. Il portait encore de très hautes botes noir en daim, pour cacher son automail, qui étaient très joliment lacées. Pour le coup, c'est Havoc qui s'empourpra.

-C'est très joli… et très convaincant, je te rassure.

Edward honteux et la mort dans l'âme consentit enfin à descendre, bien que se cachant derrière la carrure de son ami.

Il arrivèrent, trop tôt au goût du blond, dans l'entrée ou attendait le reste de l'équipe. Havoc s'écarta alors, laissant voir derrière lui « Edwine » qui fixait intensément ses pieds.

-Bien, plus que quelques détails et se sera parfait. S'enquit Roy.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ed se retrouva avec des yeux violets et des mèches de cheveux de cette même couleur, une de ses couettes arborait également un joli noeud de velours noir. Il était méconnaissable, mais surtout adorable.

_Pov Roy : Ca lui va bien, il devrait toujours rester comme ça._

_Pov Riza : Espérons qu'il ne pique pas une crise si un client essaye de lui mettre la main aux fesses._

_Pov Havoc : Il est trop chou, s'il était une fille j'aurais déjà craqué… Enfin encore plus que maintenant quoi._

_Pov Hughes : Je le savais que j'aurais dut emmener mon appareil photo._

_Pov Ed : Tient, quels jolis pieds !_

-----

Edward s'affairait depuis une bonne heure déjà au bar, tandis que Riza s'occupait de la salle. Jusqu'ici, rien de suspect, pas de traces d'homonculus, ni de sensations étranges comme lorsque Envy est dans les parages. C'est bien ce qu'Ed pensait, ils n'avaient plus aucunes raisons d'être ici.

-Une bière s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

Levant les yeux, Ed croisa ceux de Maes qui s'asseyait en face de lui en souriant.

-Alors, le service n'est pas trop dur ? Questionna t-il.

- Non, mais je commence à avoir un peu faim. Répondit le blond.

-A quelle heure est ta pause ?

-Dans 20 minutes pour moi, 1h30 pour Riza.

-Tu veux que je t'invite à manger dans le restaurent d'en face ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi je t'assure. La phrase sonnait un peu plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, mais Ed n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

Plus tard, en entrant dans le restaurent, Maes dirigeât Ed vers une table, d'une main sur les épaules, main qui lui frôla le long du dos en le quittant. Maladresse selon le blond, il ne s'y attarda pas.

Les jambes de Hughes étaient en contact avec celles du blond sous la table. Manque d'espace pensa le blond, ça ne méritait pas son attention.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent lorsque Ed voulut se servir à boire. Coïncidences sans doutes.

Maes se rapprocha alors imperceptiblement de Edward pour parler. C'est parce que le restaurent est trop bruyant ?

Vers la fin du repas, Maes posa sa main sur celle d'Edward.

_Pov Ed : Bon, d'accord, là, c'est un peu bizarre._

-Euh… Maes ?

Mais Ed ne finit pas sa phrase, gêné par un baisé furtif contre sa joue. Le blondinet était effaré et put alors voir le regard de Maes passer de fervence à doutes.

-Désole, c'était pour la couverture, quelqu'un de suspect… Tenta t-il d'expliquer.

Edward ne répondit pas, le mal aise grandissant en lui.

_Pov Ed : Ca ne peut être que ça non ? Et merde, le doute est là maintenant._

Après ce qu'il avait compris être des avances, Edward, jupons et couettes au vent, courait à toute vitesse à travers le village. Mustang allait devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il savait sur le comportement de Hughes.

Enfin arrivé à l'auberge, Edward parcourut différentes pièces sans trouver son supérieur. Arrivé dans sa chambre il entendit du bruit.

_Pov Ed : De l'eau ? Sous la douche ? ok !_

-COLONEL !

Edward entra en trombe dans la salle de bain, se confrontant à la silhouette floutée de son colonel sous l'eau. Roy se crispa d'un coup.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu as une bonne raison de venir me déranger sous la douche. Cracha Roy.

Il noua une serviette sur ses hanches et sortit agacé de la cabine. Là, Edward, droit comme un pic, l'attendait d'un air sérieux, enfin aussi sérieux que possible lorsqu'on est un adolescent affublé d'une robe courte.

-Bien, je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos de Maes.

_Pov Roy : Et merde… rapide examen, il a l'air d'aller bien, c'est déjà ça… J'aimerais bien le voir marcher un peu pour vérifier._

-Il a essayé de te violer ?

-PARDON ?? Ed vira soudain au blanc, puis au vert, complètement perdu face à cette question.

-Détends-toi Edo, c'est de l'humour.

_Pov Roy : Enfin…_

Reprenant contenance et décident d'ignorer les répliques précédentes :

-Quand vous m'avez demandé si Maes était étrange envers moi, qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par-là ?

-----

Roy venait de conter tous ses soupçons au blond. Celui ci semblait perdu dans ses réflexions depuis 10 bonnes minutes et manquait cruellement de réactions. Seul une de ses mains essayait désespérément d'arracher le nœud de velours à sa couette. Roy s'approcha alors compatissant et écartent cette main entreprit de doucement défaire le nœud.

C'est ce moment que choisi Havoc pour entrer.

-Vous avez du shampoi…

Le colonel à moitié nu et ruisselant, tenait contre lui le Fullmetal toujours en fille avec un air confus et absent, sa tête contre l'épaule du brun. Roy dénouait avec calme les cheveux du plus jeune en le couvant d'un regard bienveillant.

Jean s'enfut précipitamment, du sang dégoulinant de son nez et prit frénétiquement son calepin, dessus, un titre apparaissait : « Suspicions sur la relation colonel/Fullmetal ». il fallait vite que Riza rentre pour qu'il puisse lui raconter ça.

Edward, l'esprit toujours déserté ne remarqua rien, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi des mains s'entrelaçaient dans ses mèches dorées.

_Pov Roy : PUTAIN DE NŒUD DE MERDE !!_

Alors que Mustang s'attaquait au bout de tissus avec les dents, Edward émergeât enfin.

_Pov Ed : 0.0… Tient ! Une serviette si négligemment nouée. Tiendrais-je là une vengeance ? Si ça se trouve, il est tellement égocentrique parce qu'il en a une petite…_

Un mouvement discret, un bruissement de tissus et Roy se retrouva entièrement nu contre son subordonné.

* * *

_Comment ça je n'aurais pas du couper à ce moment ?_


	4. Le carnet

_Navrée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour poster la suite, c'est impardonnable ! Je promets essayer de poster le suivant plus rapidement. En attendant, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, laissez une review et je serais comblée !!_

* * *

Edward, l'esprit toujours déserté ne remarqua rien, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi des mains s'entrelaçaient dans ses mèches dorées.

_Pov Roy : PUTAIN DE NŒUD DE MERDE !!_

Alors que Mustang s'attaquait au bout de tissus avec les dents, Edward émergeât enfin.

_Pov Ed : 0.0… Tient ! Une serviette si négligemment nouée. Tiendrais-je là une vengeance ? Si ça se trouve, il est tellement égocentrique parce qu'il en a une petite…_

Un mouvement discret, un bruissement de tissus et Roy se retrouva entièrement nu contre son subordonné. Lâchant le nœud, il prit le menton du Fullmetal dans ses doigts et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Ed ne répondit pas et descendit les yeux vers l'anatomie du plus âgé, et là, première fois depuis des siècles, Roy rougit.

_Pov Ed : Putain…Alors la perfection existe vraiment ? J'en reviens pas, ce type me tape sur les nerfs._

-Fullmetal, sortez. La voix sonnait faiblement, presque chuchotée.

Edward s'éloigna, et avant de prendre congé dit avec défit et mauvaise fois.

-Vous n'êtes pas si sexy.

Edward était partit depuis 5 bonnes minutes que Roy regardait encore son début d'érection d'un air désabusé.

_Pov Roy : Bravo, c'était vraiment le moment, on dirait que me voilà redevenu adolescent de 15 ans bourré d'hormones. Fullmetal ne t'avise plus jamais de me déshabiller, parce que si tu n'es pas une femme, si je n'ai pas des vues sur toi, faudra quand même pas pleurer si le lendemain tu as du mal à marcher !! Et __je suis__ sexy !_

Edward se dirigea vivement vers sa chambre en marmonnent. Fracassent la porte, il se saisit de ses vrais vêtements. Havoc, distraitement allongé sur le lit le regardait tout en écrivant frénétiquement dans un carnet.

-Jean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Euh… rien, rien. Tu travailles ce soir ?

-Non, mai je persiste à dire que ça ne nous sert à rien.

-Que veux-tu, quand le colonel a quelque chose en tête…

-Moui, il ne s'arrête plus.

-Ah, il est endurant ?

-Endurant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien avec toi, il est infatigable ?

_Pov Ed : J'comprends rien, il est bizarre lui aussi._

-Bon, Jean, excuse-moi, je vais aller me laver, le maquillage c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

_Pov Havoc : Absence de réponses confirmation muette ?? A noter._

De son côté, Ed entrait dans la douche, laissant l'eau délasser ses épaules, la matinée avait était stressante. Il repensa alors à l'épisode de tout à l'heure avec Roy, c'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup de sujets de comparaison, mais une chose était sûre, il était bien fait de sa personne.

Il pourrait au moins avoir quelques défauts, ça le rendrait plus buvable.

_Pov Ed : C'est bizarre quand même, il ne s'est même pas énervé, il ne m'a ni jeté dehors, ni n'a haussé la voie._

Avec tout ça, il en avait même oublié le problème principal, j'ai nommé : Maes Hughes. Celui ci avait rejoint la chambre du blond et attendait nerveusement sa sortie de la salle de bain.

Roy rentra brusquement dans la chambre, faisant sursauter ses occupants.

-Où est Edward ?

-Ben… Sous la douche mais…

Trop tard, Roy était entré et avait verrouillé derrière lui.

-Edward, sors de là tout de suite.

_Pov Ed : Et merde, c'est du déjà vu là !_

Au tour du petit blond de sortir avec une serviette sur la taille, prenant un air indifférent, il se positionna devant la glace et commença à démêler ses cheveux, sans un regard pour son supérieur.

-Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement d'un de mes subordonnés, ton geste était déplacé, alors si tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça, tu te goures. Finis de t'habiller et rejoint moi dans le salon.

Edward dégluti mais obéi.

_Pov Ed : Il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans une merde pareille._

Sortant de la salle de bain, il s'excusa auprès de Maes, promettant de lui parler plus tard. La mort dans l'âme, il alla au salon tel un condamné à mort vers la potence.

-Fullmetal, j'ai décidé que comme punition vous vous occuperez du linge de tous les occupants de l'auberge. Vous déchargerez ainsi notre hôtesse.

-Bien.

_Pov Ed : Que dire d'autre ? Nier que j'ai… hum, hum, dénudé mon colonel ?_

_Pov Roy : Moi qui m'attendais à cris et protestations en tous genres. Ca gâche même une partie du plaisir de la punition._

------

Edward trimait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, ses soupirs d'exaspérations étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Etendre le linge était une chose, mais quand il s'agissait des sous-vêtements de toute l'équipe, il y avait de quoi râler. Maes regardait Ed de loin, et compatissant, fini par lui proposer son aide ( qui fut tout de suite acceptée).

-Edward, pourquoi tu t'es enfui du restaurent tout à l'heure ?

-Je suis désolé, j'étais mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon. Si mes gestes t'ont dérangé je m'en excuse, j'aime bien montrer de l'affection à mon entourage tu sais. Ma femme et ma fille me manquent, je suis en froid avec Roy, alors je me sens un peu mal. Alors comme toi aussi tu es loin de ton frère, je voulais te montrer que moi j'étais là pour toi, que tu avais un ami sur qui compter. Alors excuse moi si tu l'as mal pris.

_Pov Ed : Il a l'air vraiment sincère et puis c'est vrai que je le connais depuis longtemps, il a toujours était comme un père pour moi . Je devrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, après tout, Roy a très bien pu me monter en bateau avec ses histoires._

-C'est bon, tu es pardonné, c'est moi qui me sens bête maintenant, j'aurais du t'en parler plutôt que de fuir.

-Ce n'est rien Ed, je te comprends.

Ces explications passées, Edward se sentait mieux, plus détendu, il riait avec Hughes qui semblait lui aussi s'être déridé.

_Pov Maes : Ca va être plus dur que prévu…_

-Bien, je crois qu'on a fini, merci pour ton aide ! Fanfaronna le blond.

Au même moment, Riza les appela, c'était l'heure du dîner.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, Riza insista étrangement pour laisser sa place à Ed, qui se retrouva en bout de table, face à Roy. Celui-ci semblait encore énervé et ne lui adressa ni regards, ni paroles pendant tout le repas. Edward se sentait mal, il avait l'habitude que le colonel le charrie et l'engueule, mais qu'il l'ignore, ça jamais, il avait toujours était le centre de son attention.

-Colonel ? Appela Ed.

Aucune réaction, Edward dégluti difficilement et reporta lourdement son attention sur son assiette. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, mais était trop fière pour présenter ses excuses à son supérieur. Mais la situation lui pesait, habituellement, Roy le soutenait dans tous ce qu'il entreprenait, même s'il râlait pour la forme. Roy avait toujours était là pour veiller sur lui depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Edward ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais ça l'aidait beaucoup de savoir qu'il avait un point d'encrage chez son colonel. Finalement Ed, plein de ces bonnes paroles retenta sa chance.

-Colonel ? Demanda t-il plus fort.

Roy consenti alors à le regarder, il put alors voir le regard complètement perdu de son subordonné qui l'interrogeait des yeux de manière désespérée. Alors, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans son consentement :

-C'est déjà oublié Fullmetal.

_Pov Roy : Et merde, c'est trop gentil ça ! Il me sourit maintenant…_

Havoc et Riza regardèrent suspectement Roy et Ed se sourire mutuellement sans pour autant en comprendre la raison. Le calepin fut noircit d'un nouveau paragraphe : « Marque de complicité évidente, discussion personnelle avec compréhension des deux partis sans besoin d'explications… »

Edward se rappela soudainement, détester son colonel et lâcha pour l'honneur :

-Vous n'avez quand même pas de quoi frimer colonel !

-Tu te mens à toi-même Fullmetal et tu le sais.

-C'est possible… Répondit taquin le blond.

Roy parut d'abord stupéfait, mais l'amusement prit rapidement le dessus.

_Pov Ed : Ah ! __La flatterie! Il a l'air conquis, c'est le moment ou jamais._

Ed s'affubla de la mimique la plus adorable qu'il avait en stock et commença :

-Au sujet de ma punition…

_Pov Roy : Je la sentais venir celle là ! S'il croit que son air innocent, et presque…charmeur, va marcher. Encore, s'il avait une grosse poitrine, j'aurais pas dit._

-Elle reste inchangée Fullmetal !

_Pov Roy : Et une bouille boudeuse, une ! Tellement prévisible que s'en est affolant. Ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin_…

Et c'est dans une humeur bonne enfant ( pas pour tous…) que leur confrontation continua le temps du repas.

-----

Edward somnolait depuis déjà un petit moment, quand Havoc, rejoignit leur chambre. Il lui sourit, ôta une partie de ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Alors que le bruit de l'eau envahissait petit à petit la pièce, Ed ne pouvait détacher son regard d'un petit calepin jonché sur le sol.

A la suite de maintes prises de bec avec sa raison, il décida qu'y jeter un œil ne serait pas un mal. Après tout, sa curiosité naturelle était une qualité ( …).

10 minutes de lecture plus tard, Edward, la mâchoire pendante, sortit machinalement de la chambre pour toquer à celle de Mustang.

-Ah ! Maes, tu es remont… Fullmetal, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Sans un mot, Ed tendit le petit carnet face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Roy se tut à la vue du titre qui ornait la page, et médusé , il décida de lire les paragraphes ci-dessous.

_« __Soupçons sur la relation, Colonel/Fullmetal.__ ( Par Riza Hawkeye et Jean Havoc)_

_1__ère__ constatation :__ Le colonel semble éprouver une rage farouche à protéger et encadrer le jeune Fullmetal, et ce, depuis son arrivé. Est-ce un sentiment de paternité qui transparaît ? Ou encore de l'affection ?_

_2__ème__ constatation :__ Chamailleries et disputes présentes, trop présentes. Pour le colonel, une journée n'est bonne que lorsqu'elle commence par une dispute avec le Fullmetal. Durant les missions et l'éloignement de celui ci, le colonel semble aigri et indisposé. Quant au Fullmetal, à chacun de ses retours, il semble se précipiter dans le bureau du colonel, frémissant d'excitation avant même d'en franchir les portes. Serait-ce de l'impatience ? Leurs disputes sont-elles une sorte de parade ? Une quête de recherche d'attention de l'autre ? Ou encore une bataille pour le statut de dominant ?_

_3__ème__ constatation :__ Malgré leur soit disant haine commune, ils cherchent désespérément la présence de l'autre. S'ils ne s'aimaient vraiment pas, pourquoi passer tout leur temps libre ensemble ? Pourquoi épier l'autre dans l'espoir de commencer le plus de disputes possible ? Serait-ce un moyen détourné de cacher leur attachement aux autres sans passer par le déni ? ( Déni sans doute trop douloureux pour chaque parti) Ou ne sont-ils pas conscient de la dépendance envers l'autre et qu'ils ressentent et agissent ainsi inconsciemment ?_

_4__ème__ constatation :__ Le colonel semble jalouser tout rapprochement d'une autre personne vers le Fullmetal. Pour exemple, l'amitié que semble entretenir Hughes et Edward semble l'inquiéter au point de les fixer nerveusement à chacun de leurs échanges. Serait-ce une envie d'exclusivité ?_

_5__ème__ constatation :__ Le Fullmetal recherche perpétuellement la reconnaissance du colonel, par exemple, il n'agit que dans l'optique de le rendre fier de lui et… »_

Roy préféra s'arrêter là, au vue de la longueur du paragraphe et des 25 suivants… Interloqué, il reporta son attention dans le regard doré d'Edward.

-C'est convaincant. Ironisa t-il.

-Mais ! C'est totalement faux !!!

-Ne criez pas Fullmetal, s'il vous plaît !

-Hunn… Grogna celui-ci.

-Bien, voyons les choses du bon côté.

-Y'en a ?

-Et bien, je vais y réfléchir, mais chaque chose en son temps.

-Euh ?

-Oui ?

-Colonel, vous me protégez farouchement ? Vous êtes morose quand je ne suis pas là ? Vous êtes jaloux de Maes ? C'est vrai tout ça ?

_Pov Roy : Houlà ! terrain glissant…_

-Et vous Fullmetal, vous frémissez d'impatiente avant de me voir ? Vous recherchez ma présence ? Vous aimeriez que je sois fier de vous ?

-J'ai demandé en premier, c'est trop facile d'éviter de répondre ainsi, j'attends.

* * *

_Voilà, encore et toujours une fin stratégique pour vous donner envie de lire la suite !_


	5. Gémi pour moi

_C'est re-moi, j'ai fait vite ! Rien que pour vous, merci pour vos reviews, j'adore ! Au fait quelqu'un m'a demandé si je jouais aux échecs, et bien oui j'en ai fait, jusqu'au championnat de France…_

_Cette parenthèse étant fermée, bonne lecture !!_

* * *

-Euh ? 

-Oui ?

-Colonel, vous me protégez farouchement ? Vous êtes morose quand je ne suis pas là ? Vous êtes jaloux de Maes ? C'est vrai tout ça ?

_Pov Roy : Houlà ! terrain glissant…_

-Et vous Fullmetal, vous frémissez d'impatiente avant de me voir ? Vous recherchez ma présence ? Vous aimeriez que je sois fier de vous ?

-J'ai demandé en premier, c'est trop facile d'éviter de répondre ainsi, j'attends.

_Pov Ed : Putain, mon Coeur essaye de percer ma cage thoracique ou quoi?_

-Je crois que tu te fais trop d'idées, oublis ces bêtises et retourne te coucher.

L'excitation d'Ed retomba d'un coup, c'était très douloureux, mais surtout très décevant. Il baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds, puis fit demi-tour sans un mot. Roy eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant si triste, sa raison lui criait de le retenir, mais il n'en fit rien.

_Pov Roy : Bien sûr que je suis fier de toi Edward…_

Ed, qui était retourné dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit en soupirant.

_Pov Ed : Il m'a quand même tutoyé, mais d'un autre côté il a tout nié. Havoc et Riza se font vraiment des idées, il n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Et pourtant, moi je l'admire tellement, même si je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même pas à All. C'est grâce à Roy que je suis arrivé là aujourd'hui…_

Edward réfréna l'humidité déplacée qui arrivait à ses yeux et s'installa plus confortablement pour passer sa nuit.

-----

-Debout Edo ! Résonna joyeusement la voix de Maes.

-Mmmmh…

Ed ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le réveil : 11h.

_Pov Ed : Oh non ! Je dois prendre mon service au bistrot dans une demi-heure…_

-Allez fainéant ! Ria Hughes. Déjà que tu as eu le droit de faire la grasse matinée.

Ed ne se sentait pas bien, les événements de la veille lui pesaient encore.

-Maes… demanda t-il faiblement. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Répondit-il soucieux.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur le front du blond.

-Tu te sens mal ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

-S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas.

Maës sourit, sous le charme du jeune homme. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue du bout de ses doigts et Ed ferma les yeux d'aise sous cet attouchement. Maës déposa alors un léger baisé qui se voulait rassurant sur le front du plus jeune et se leva.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais tout de suite plaider ta cause auprès de Roy.

-Merci.

Edward resta patiemment allongé sous ses couvertures. Tournant le dos à la porte, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce.

_Pov Ed : Il a fait vite Maës._

Ed sentit le matelas s'affaisser dans son dos, la personne s'asseyait derrière lui. Une main se posa une nouvelle fois sur son front, fermant les yeux, Ed profita de la douceur qu'elle lui apportait.

Il remonta sa main sur son front pour venir toucher sa semblable.

_Pov Ed : Réflexion faite, en raison des gants, c'est sûrement le colonel…_

-Je ne peux pas te laisser roupiller toute la journée sans bonne raison Fullmetal.

_Pov Ed : Tutoiement il veut jouer au psy…_

-Mais j'ai une bonne raison.

-Je t'écoute.

Edward mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour essayer de trouver une explication valable. Tout en réfléchissant, il tira lentement le gant de la main du colonel toujours sur son front, pour rentrer en contact avec sa peau. Depuis ses méca-greffes, le touché avait toujours était une obsession pour Ed, il aimait le ressentir. Roy le laissa faire et ferma les yeux sous l'intimité du moment. La voie de son subordonné raisonna alors, glacent d'un coup l'atmosphère.

-Parce que je vous déteste.

Roy, stupéfait, rouvrit les yeux et retourna le corps d'Edward pour en voir le visage. Après ce qui parut être une éternité pour l'un et pour l'autre des protagonistes, il prit la parole.

-Bien sûr que je te protège, que j'ai de l'intérêt pour toi et je ne sais quoi encore. Par contre, non, je n'ai pas pour habitude de jalouser Maes, je m'inquiète. Mais laisse de côté les imbécillités de ce carnet. J'irais montrer à Jean et Riza à quel point il était déplacé. Pour ton boulot au bistrot, on va dire que j'oubli, par contre,je ne suis pas d'accord pour autant que tu joues au touriste alors, debout !

_Pov Ed : Je ne pensais pas que le chantage affectif marcherait aussi bien avec lui._

-----

-Havoc, venez par-là. Appela Roy.

-Oui Colonel ?

-Ne manquerait-il pas quelque chose dans vos affaires ?

Si Havoc avait eu le moindre doute, il déglutit bruyamment sous les allez et retours de son carnet devant son visage.

-Vous… Vous l'avez lu colonel ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi stupide, mais je dois avouer lui avoir trouvé une grande utilité.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Havoc avec tout l'espoir du monde.

-Et bien, vous allez ouvrir la bouche, et les bouffer vos suspicions.

-Euh… Vous n'oserez pas colonel ?

-Ben tient, je vais me gêner.

-----

-Ah ! Hawkeye, je vous cherchais, vous êtes rentrée du travail ?

-Oui mon colonel.

-Je pense que le bistrot n'étais pas une si bonne idée, je vous ai trouvé un poste plus stratégique.

-Ou mon colonel ?

-Dans une boite de streap-teese…

-----

Ed regardait depuis un long moment Jean vomir ses tripes dans leur salle de bain.

-Et moi, je me douche où ?

Pas de réponse, Edward décida que pour patienter, quoi de mieux qu'aller grignoter. Sur le chemin, il croisa Riza qui faisait les 100 pas et regardait frénétiquement sa montre toutes les 5 minutes d'un air paniqué.

-Maes, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

-Je ne sais pas Edo, mais j'ai vu Roy tout à l'heure avec une mine sacrément réjouie, je pense qu'il ne doit pas être étranger à ces évènements.

-Ah… Il est où d'ailleurs celui là ?

-Hahahha ! Une fille en mini jupe est passée devant l'auberge, tu comprends ! Sinon, je dois aller faire un tour de repérage dans le village, tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Beuh… Ca me saoul de devoir me travestir, mais ça me ferait du bien de sortir un peu.

-----

Edward profitait de l'air frais de ce début de soirée, Hughes lui parlait doucement, de tout et de rien, et il aimait ça.

Il s'arrêtèrent à proximité d'un saule pleureur. Les feuillages en étaient tellement abondants, que l'intérieur était abrité de tous regards. Edward très enthousiaste s'y faufila. Il s'étendit dans l'herbe mole et soupira d'aise.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant des faibles rayons de soleil qui dansaient à travers les branchages. Il sentit Maës s'asseoir à son tour, mais petit à petit, en le sentant se rapprocher de lui, il se crispa. La tension était de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait comptes que la distance entre leurs deux visages diminuait sensiblement.

Ed paniqua vraiment quand il sentit des lèvres caresser sa joue mais garda les yeux clos, espèrent un découragement de l'autre. Bientôt des lèvres douces se posèrent sur ses tempes, puis migrèrent vers les paupières, pour enfin taquiner la commissure des lèvres et finirent par se coucher sur leur semblable.

Ed tétanisé n'osa réagir, Maës prenant cela pour un consentement, vient caresser les lèvres avec sa langue. Taquin, il pénétra doucement dans la bouche du blond. Ed tiqua à l'intrusion et tremblant, tenta de le repousser, mais Maes ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la faible pression qui s'exerçait sur son thorax.

Maës commençait à explorer la bouche du jeune homme sous lui, quand un goût salé imbiba ses joues. Il pleurait, Edward pleurait… Maës paniqua et s'excusa précipitement.

-C'est rien. Répondit Edward platement.. Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il ne put rien rajouter, trop amère, il rentra seul à l'auberge, laissant Hughes finir son tour de garde.

-----

Arrivé en vue du village, sur la terrasse d'un café, Roy faisait du charme à la fille en mini jupe.

Calmement, Ed se dirigeât vers son supérieur et tapota maladroitement son épaule. Roy agacé d'être dérangé dans un moment aussi crucial se retourna brusquement.

_Pov Roy : Des … Des larmes ?_

Le souffle coupé, Mustang se leva, basculant au passage la table devant lui, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser sa bière sur la jeune fille. ( Mais ça lui comme nous s'en foutait !)

-Mustang… Pourquoi ? Appela Ed bouleversé.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? S'alarma Roy.

-Je… il… il m'a embrassé… Hughes, pourquoi ?Bégaya le blondinet.

-Et c'est si grave ? Interrogea Mustang.

Ed réfléchit un instant et fini par faire non de la tête tout en gardent les yeux rivés sur les pieds de son supérieur.

-Mais, pourquoi il a fait ça ? S'enquit le plus jeune.

-On en avait déjà parlé l'autre jour, non ?

-Je pensais que vous exagériez…

Roy sourit et s'approchant de son subalterne en robe, il lui massa d'une main réconfortante, le cuir chevelu, juste au-dessus de la tempe.

_Pov Roy : Il est intriguant les cheveux lâchés…_

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus, qu'il soit un homme ? Qu'il soit marié ?

-Hum hum…

Ed et Roy se retournèrent pour faire face à la jeune fille en mini jupe.

-Roy, si on veut arriver à l'heure au cinéma, il faudrait y aller. Minauda la jeune fille en foudroyant « Edwine » du regard.

-Désolé, va y sans moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il retourna toute son attention sur Edward qui reprit la parole :

-En fait, je ne me serais jamais attendu à une chose pareille. Maes… Je l'adore, mais comme ça, je ne pense pas. Mais surtout je ne comprends pas comment il peut faire ça alors qu'il a femme et enfant. Je ne sais pas trop si je pourrais aimer un homme de cette manière, mais je dis « aimer » je ne sais même pas si c'est le cas pour lui. Ce n'est peut être que de l'attirance, ou pire un jeu stupide. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

-Je ne pense pas que Maes puisse jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des gens, surtout ceux qu'il apprécie.

Ed releva les yeux pour pouvoir voir ceux de Roy. Et là, pour la première fois, il y vit toute l'attention et toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Ed peut habitué était fasciné. Il s'approcha inconsciemment de ce regard, comme pour mieux le voir. Se rendant compte de son geste et de sa toute nouvelle proximité, il tourna brusquement la tête et bredouilla.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore de la lessive à faire.

Roy rit puis suivit le jeune blond tout en s'appliquant à lui ébouriffer les cheveux toutes les 5 minutes.

-----

Ed ensevelit une nouvelle chemise dans le bac et commença à la frotter vigoureusement.

-Vous savez colonel, je pense qu'on perds notre temps ici.

Roy assis un peu plus loin releva la tête.

-C'est possible, mais on se doit de vérifier, c'est notre travail.

-Colonel, encore une chose…

-Je t'en prie.

-Havoc et Hawkeye, on ne les voit pas beaucoup depuis le début de la mission, enfin… Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, non ?

-Si, mais selon moi, ce qu'ils font n'est pas de ton âge.

-… Si seulement Maes pensait pareil. Souffla Ed en piquant du nez.

-Oh non ! Ca y est, tu recommences à déprimer, normalement, là, tu aurais dut crier et m'insulter.

-Vous voulez ? Taquina le blond.

Roy entrant dans le jeu murmura d'une voie rauque :

-Va y, je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom.

-Vous voulez que je simule ?

-Mmh… Habituellement je n'en ai pas besoin, mais là, j'en ai très envi. Siffla Roy à travers son sourire carnassier.

Ed, qui voyait pour la première fois une complicité entre lui et son supérieur, continua le jeu. Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha félinement de son vis à vis. Roy assis dans l'herbe commençait à trouver tout ça très distrayant, et son sourire n'en démordait pas.

-Tu ronronnes aussi ?

-Ca dépends si j'ai des câlins…

_Pov Ed : Pire que des gosses…_

-Tutu tut. Dit Roy en secouant un doigts devant Ed. Je ne t'ai pas encore entendu crier mon nom.

Naïvement, tout à son personnage, Edward envoya un coup de lange langoureux à ce doigt devant lui, inconscient de l'effet que ça pouvait produire. Roy laissa échapper un gémissement surpris et écarquilla les yeux.

_Pov Roy : Oh putin, s'il savait à quoi ça me fait penser. Mais… Ne le sait-il pas ? 0.0_

Roy s'emballa, et ramena sa main, en même temps que le fullmetal accroché à celle ci, vers lui. Se trouvant presque nez à nez avec le blond il chuchota :

-Va-y, gémi pour moi.

* * *

_Je sens qu'à finir tout le temps comme ça vous allez finir par avoir envie de me tuer mdr ! Pour la peine, le prochain chapitre sera plus long !_


	6. Action, chiche ou vérité?

_Salut et bienvenue sur ce 6ème chapitre de ma fic ! Comme vous le voyez, cette semaine je ne suis même pas trop en retard pour mon poste ! ( 2 jours seulement)_

_Je me suis motivée comme j'ai pu, car je me suis mise à votre place, je suis une fan inconsidérée du royed et le problème c'est qu'une fois qu'on à lu toutes les fanfics royed du site, on se retrouve à attendre les nouveaux postes, qui se font, disons-le de plus en plus rares._

_Alors moi je dis, vous les gens qui lisez ma fic, lancez-vous, écrivez en une (ayez pitié de moi qui attend les yeux chibi devant mon ordi ) mdr !_

_Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

Naïvement, tout à son personnage, Edward envoya un coup de lange langoureux à ce doigt devant lui, inconscient de l'effet que ça pouvait produire. Roy laissa échapper un gémissement surpris et écarquilla les yeux.

_Pov Roy : Oh! __Putain, s'il savait à quoi ça me fait penser. Mais… Ne le sait-il pas ? 0.0_

Roy s'emballa, et ramena sa main, en même temps que le fullmetal accroché à celle ci, vers lui. Se trouvant presque nez à nez avec le blond il chuchota :

-Va-y, gémi pour moi.

Edward senti le jeu déraper petit à petit et frissonna violement, ce qui n'échappa pas au plus âgé. Il approcha sa bouche très près de celle du brun et laissa échapper de manière séduisante et vibrante :

-Roy…

Ed conscient de la situation gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait, le cœur battant à tout rompre s'éloigna doucement de bouche de Mustang et se rassit correctement. Roy qui avait gardé les yeux fermés encore quelques instants sourit et pour dédramatiser l'atmosphère, prit la parole :

-Tu serais une femme que ça serait parfait.

Pour la première fois, Roy vit Ed sourire sincèrement, attendrit, il déposa un baisé sur le front du blondinet et se releva.

-Allons manger avec les autres, la fin de la lessive attendra.

Edward, ravi d'avoir trouvé un simulacre d'entente avec son supérieur et un être non détestable en lui, le suivit vers la salle à manger de l'auberge.

Non loin de là, Maes détourna les yeux de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister et baissa la tête.

-----

Maes n'était pas venu dîner, Ed ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il pensait en être la cause, que Hughes s'en voulait de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il se retourna dans son lit et regarda Havoc dormir quelques minutes. Puis, il sortit timidement une de ses mains des couvertures et tapota mollement l'épaule de son voisin. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il recommença plus fort, jusqu'à finir par le secouer franchement.

-Hein ?…Quoi ? Grommela Jean pas du tout réveillé.

-Jean, j'arrive pas à dormir, on pourrait parler ?

-Hn ! Edward t'es chiant, il est deux heures du matin.

Edward, connaissant ses points forts, opta pour la méthode des petits yeux brillants de chien battu.

-Steuplé…

_Pov Havoc : C'est mignon, voilà qui est indéniable. C'est une technique déloyale._

-Va-y, dis moi ce qui te tracasse Edo.

-Mmmh… je n 'aime pas ce surnom tu le sais, mais soit. Je voulais savoir, enfin imagine que tu as un ami que tu aimes beaucoup, avec qui tu t'entends à merveille et avec qui on pourrait presque dire que vous fonctionnez comme un couple.

-Et bien… Oui, oui c'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit, une amitié très forte peut être comparée à une relation amoureuse, je connais ça. Je crois que tout le monde passe un jour par une amitié de ce genre, aussi intense. Pourquoi ?

-Et si cet homme, passait la limite de l'amitié vers l'amour, tu ferais quoi ?

-C'est délicat Edward, je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par le corps des hommes, mais si la relation est si proche de l'amour, peut être que dans un cas extrême on peut se laisser aller. Le tout est de savoir si on sera capable d'offrir ce que l'autre attends, si on pourra, nous aussi franchir la limite. Et si tout cela échoue, tu te rends comptes du gâchis et de la douleur que ça entraînerais ? Ca aura entaché la plus belle amitié de ta vie.

-Ca m'aide beaucoup ça.. Répondit Ed ironique.

-Ed, de qui tu parles ?

-Cette fois, ni carnet, ni caftage ?

-Promis, et encore désolé pour ça.

-Hughes.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Hughes !

-Ah ! Merde, je comprends mieux le problème. Mais tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Ben mince, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Justement, si je le savais, je ne t'aurais pas demandé conseil.

-Maintenant qu'on parle sérieusement, entre Roy et toi, il y a quelque chose ?

-Séries de coïncidences.

-Ah…

-----

Toute la journée du lendemain, Roy avait fait en sorte que Maës et Ed ne se croisent pas, Edward l'avait remarqué et lui en était reconnaissant. C'est pourquoi, lors de leur joutes verbales habituelles, il s'énerva moins, souriant même bêtement par moments.

-Au fait Fullmetal.

-Moui ?

-Je ne te dois pas des câlins pour ton gémissement d'hier ?

-Euh… Si, mais !

Ed n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva étroitement enlacé contre le torse de son supérieur.

-La fille au bar de l'auberge trouve les relations fraternelles adorables, je lui ai dit que tu étais mon petit frère ! Sourit le brun.

-Ben tient, je me disais aussi. Grommela Ed.

_Pov Ed : … __Mais… Y a pas de bar à l'auberge ! 0.0 ! Oh oh… par contre Maës nous regarde, je suis sûr que Mustang le fait exprès, quel salop._

Roy qui tournait le dos à Maës, massait délicatement Ed entre les omoplates. Il faillit même jubiler quand il sentit le blond étouffer un gémissement contre son uniforme.

-Vous faites ça à cause de Maës n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota le blond en essayent de se défaire des bras puissants de son supérieur.

-J'essaye de lui éviter de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie, ceci est ma première tactique pour le décourager.

-C'est une connerie de s'intéresser à moi ? S'emporta Edward. Je n'en vaux pas la peine c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

-Non, mais c'est bon ! Puisque je suis si insignifiant, mon départ ne fera aucune différence !

Et sur ce, Edward quitta rageusement l'auberge, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé aussi vite, il se sentait terriblement mal et blessé vis à vis des paroles du colonel.

-----

_Pov Ed : J'en ai marre, la mission n'aboutit sur rien, All me manque, Maes me drague et Mustang me dénigre. Je vais rentrer, voilà, plus qu'a trouver une gare !!_

Beaucoup plus tard.

_Pov Ed : Je suis complètement perdu._

Edward avait marché une bonne partie de la journée, il était sous la pluie au beau milieu de rien, perdu sans aucunes traces de civilisation à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-----

A l'auberge, Maes était de plus en plus inquiet et faisait les 100 pas.

-Roy, c'est encore de ta faute, tu es vraiment incapable de respecter un tant soit peu ton entourage ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

-Boff, temps pis alors.. Répondit distraitement Roy.

-Non, mais tu t'entends ?? Hurla Hughes ! Puisque tu ne comptes rien faire, je vais le chercher moi-même.

_Pov Roy : Qui m'a donné des hommes aussi cons, qui que je le crame ??_

-Euh Colonel ?

-Oui Havoc ?

-On s'y met tous à chercher Ed ?

-A t-on vraiment le choix ?

Ainsi, toute la petite troupe partie sur les traces d'Edward et Hughes.

-----

_Pov Ed : Enfin, de la lumière !!_

Edward se mit à courir, pressé de rejoindre les habitations.

_Pov Ed : Une gare ! Miracle !_

S'approchant du guichet :

-Bonjour Madame, je voudrais savoir quand est le prochain départ pour central ?

-Dans deux heures sur le quai 3 jeune homme.

-Bien, j'aimerais un billet.

L'achat terminé, il prit le temps de se promener dans la ville à la recherche d'un endroit pour manger. Après 10 minutes de flâneries, il choisit un restaurent et commanda.

Assis seul à sa table, il regardait les passents par la vitrine à sa droite. Il essayait de se convaincre d'avoir prit la bonne décision et que non, il n'avait pas agit sous l'impulsion comme un gamin capricieux.

-Excusez-moi ?

Edward tourna la tête et vit une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux et aux yeux noirs lui sourire.

-le restaurent est plein, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, allez-y !

-Merci.

Ed ne put qu'avouer qu'il trouvait cette compagne de fortune très jolie. Ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant plus d'une heure, l'ambiance était légère et bonne enfant.

-Ninon, plus je te regarde, plus tu me rappel quelqu'un.

-C'est vrai ? C'est un bien ? Je veux dire, tu aimes bien cette personne ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Rougit le blond. Bon, mon train est dans 10 minutes, je vais devoir y aller.

-Je te raccompagne !

Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsque, Ed, du coin de l'œil repéra des uniformes militaires. Paniquant, il salua brièvement Ninon et partit en courant.

Ninon surprise, resta sur place. C'est alors qu'un petit groupe de militaires l'accostèrent. Un homme avec les même yeux et cheveux qu'elle, lui lança un sourire charmeur.

-Charmé de vous rencontrer mademoiselle ! Roy dispersa les autres d'un geste de la main.

-Ah… Merci.

Ninon baissa les yeux et vit la même montre que celle que portait Ed.

_Pov Ninon : C'est à lui que je lui fais penser ?_

-Monsieur, vous ne chercheriez pas un jeune homme blond ?

-Euh… Si, mais comment ?…

-Je pense qu'Ed m'a parlé de vous.

-Ah oui ? En bien ou en mal ?

Ninon rougit et continua :

-Il était gêné et a dit qu'il vous aimait… bien, qu'il vous aimait bien.

Roy écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

-Si vous voulez rattraper votre…ami ! Vous devez vous dépêcher, son train est dans quelques minutes.

Roy la remercia et couru le plus vite possible vers la gare. A peine rentré, il entendit une voie raisonner dans les haut-parleurs :

« Le train en direction de central va partir sur le quai 3 »

-Merde !!!

-----

Le train venait de quitter la ville. Edward dans son compartiment cabine soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux en s'installent pour passer la nuit dans le train, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas découvrant Roy, essoufflé.

-FULLMETAL ! Hurla t-il rageusement.

-Colonel ?

-Espèce d'imbécile, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Ed se refrogna et décida d'ignorer son supérieur pour se concentrer sur le paysage derrière sa vitre. S'attendant à d'autres cris de Mustang, il fut surpris de le sentir s'asseoir très près de lui.

-Bien, maintenant que tu m'écoutes, quand je parlais de la plus grosse erreur de la vie de Maes je pensais : tromper sa femme. Sinon je comprends les gens qui s'intéressent à toi, tu as tout pour plaire. Enfin, si tu étais un peu moins petit !

-JE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!!!

-Bon, c'est quand le prochain arrêt du train ?

-Pas avant demain matin.

-…

_Pov Roy : La pouasse._

-Bon, distrais moi Fullmetal, c'est ta faute après tout si on est coincé ici !

_Pov Ed : et gnagnagna et gnagnagna…_

-Action, chiche ou vérité Colonel ?

-Vérité.

-A quel âge avez-vous perdu votre virginité ?

-Ca t'intéresse ?

-Je tente de mesurer l'étendu de votre perversité.

-16 ans, action, chiche ou vérité ?

-…

-Alors, tu as peur Fullmetal ?

-Pas du tout, ACTION !

-hahaha… Dis que tu es petit.

-JAMAIS !

-Fullmetal serais-tu homme à ne pas respecter tes promesses ?

-gnagna…je…petit.

-Tu es obligé !

-Ok ! Je suis petit ! S'énerva le blond !

_Pov Roy : Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche comme le plus jouissif de toute ma vie._

-Action, chiche ou vérité Colonel ?

-Chiche.

_Pov Ed : Trouvons de quoi me venger._

-Un : Prosternez vous devant moi. Deux : Dites moi que je suis meilleur alchimiste que vous. Trois : Donnez moi une augmentation.

-Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi.

-Jamais.

-Bien, met toi debout.

Edward s'exécuta, il regarda Roy s'agenouiller souplement face à lui. Mustang prit la main de chair du blond dans les siennes et l'embrassa fébrilement. Puis, relevant les yeux, il prit la parole.

-Edward Elric, épousez moi.

Ed interloqué ne sut d'abord quoi répondre face au regard moqueur de Roy, mais finit par se reprendre.

-Il faudra d'abord m'acheter une bague, et avec des diamants , beaucoup, bien entendu. Vérité pour moi.

Roy ria de bon cœur puis retourna s'asseoir.

-La jeune fille que j'ai croisé dans le village, celle qui m'a dit ou tu étais, m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant. Et je veux une réponse sincère. Que penses-tu, non, que ressens-tu pour moi ?

Ed soupira et pencha la tête en arrière, la posant contre la banquette. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de répondre.

-Je crois… que je vous admire.

Ed était bouleversé d'avoir ainsi avoué une chose que lui-même reniait. Il referma les yeux brusquement en les sentant s'humidifier.

Deux bras virent l'enlacer, le réconforter.

-Vous choisissez quoi ?

-Action.

Ed ouvrit et ferma la bouche, paniqua, stressa. Action, action !!

-La barre de chocolat que je sens dans la poche du haut de ton uniforme, je peux l'avoir ?

-Elle était là à ton intention Edo.

Ed réalisant ses paroles rougit.

-Excusez moi.

-Mais de quoi ED ?

-Je vous ai tutoyé.

Roy déposa un baisé sur le front du plus jeune.

-On va dire que quand on est seul, tu peux.

-Et je peux vous… t'appeler par ton prénom.

-Va y.

-Roy ?

-Ed ?

-Non j'essayais juste !

Roy déposa un second baisé sur le front du blond.

-Bon, je suis quand même pas une poupée, pas besoin de me câliner.

-Le besoin non, l'envie oui. Je fête notre toute nouvelle entente.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se tutoie que je ne pense plus que tu es un vieux pervers.

-Ca va de soit, tout comme je te trouve plus petit qu'un microbe.

-L'ordre des choses quoi.

-Tout à fait.

Des éclats de rires s'élevèrent gaiement du compartiment.

------

Il va s'en dire que, pendant ce temps, les trois autres membres de l'équipe ( qui eux ne sont pas dans le train) s'inquiètent.

------

Tard dans la nuit.

-Sans ta petite fugue, j'aurais déjà conclut avec la jolie blonde.

-Celle avec une micro jupe ?

-Ouai, en attendant, je suis aussi accompagné cette nuit mais nous n'avons pas vraiment les même occupations.

-J'espère bien. Mais en fait, tu essayes de me dire que par ma faute, tu es frustré ?

-Tout à fait.

Ed se leva de sa banquette pour venir s'asseoir à moitié sur Roy qui, grogna de mécontentement mais qui laissa faire.

-J'ai pris ma décision pour Maës.

-Qu'elle est-elle ?

-J'ai de l'affection pour lui, mais pas de la manière qu'il voudrait. Quand on sera rentré, je lui dirais.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-Je sais…

Edward soupira d'aise et se calla un peu mieux sur la banquette.

-Tu comptes me dormir dessus Ed ?

-C'est ce que j'envisage effectivement. Mais ne te méprends pas, il fait au moins – 5°C et on a pas de couvertures.

-Je ne me méprends pas, mais la position est douloureuse. Viens par-là.

Roy tendit les bras vers Ed, le repositionnant sur lui, il le décala légèrement pour le coller entre son corps et le dossier de la banquette.

-Bonne nuit Fullnabot !

-De même Royounet.

Deux sifflements de dédain résonnèrent dans la nuit.

-----

Roy était réveillé depuis un moment, couché sur le dos avec son subordonné sur lui, la tête au niveau de son épaule. Ed dans son sommeil poussa légèrement le torse du colonel de ses mains. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire glisser délicatement entre les jambes de son supérieur. Roy sous l'effet du frottement du corps du blond contre son entrejambe gémi et noua une de ses main dans la chevelure dorée.

-Colonel ? Retenti la voie ensommeillée du blond.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'en ai bavé pour tout taper, je vous ai écrit 4 pages de plus que d'habitudes !_

_En espérant que ça vous ai plût !_


	7. un si petit placard

_Bienvenu dans le tant attendu ( enfin peut être pas à ce point ) 7__ème__ chapitre !_

_Les choses avances assez bien dans ce chapitre, mais ça, je vais vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même ! Par contre je ne vous promets pas une absence de coupure cruelle ( comme certains reviewer pensent) à la fin, se serait moins marrant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Roy était réveillé depuis un moment, couché sur le dos avec son subordonné sur lui, la tête au niveau de son épaule. Ed dans son sommeil poussa légèrement le torse du colonel de ses mains. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire glisser délicatement entre les jambes de son supérieur. Roy sous l'effet du frottement du corps du blond contre son entrejambe gémi et noua une de ses mains dans la chevelure dorée.

-Colonel ? Retenti la voie ensommeillée du blond.

-Fullmetal ?

-C'est bientôt le prochain arrêt ?

-Dans une heure environs, je vais profiter que tu sois réveillé pour aller demander des informations au contrôleur.

Sur ce, il se redressa en prenant soin d'amener Edward à s'asseoir dans son mouvement et fuit la cabine le plus vite qu'il put.

Ed ressentit violement le manque de la chaleur de son supérieur contre lui, frissonnant, il regarda autour de lui et vit la longue veste de Mustang sur la banquette. Il s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'il put dedans et retomba bien vite dans un profond sommeil.

-----

-Ed ?

Edward se réveilla et regarda vaguement Roy le secouer.

-On descend ici, va t'asseoir au bistrot devant la gare et commande ce que tu veux. Je te rejoins après avoir donné un coup de fil à Hawkeye.

-Ok…

Le blond bailla et s'exécuta mollement tout en gardant la veste du colonel sur ses épaules. Il se prit un chocolat chaud et un petit pain, ainsi que café et croissant pour Mustang.

-Voilà, ils sont prévenus ! Lança Roy en le rejoignant. Maes m'a fait une crise au téléphone.

-Hum… On repart quand ?

-Un peu avant midi, et rebelote le train. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir des envies de meurtre sur ta personne ?

-T'inquiètes, c'est partagé.

-Je pense que là encore, tu as fait une bêtise qui mérite une sanction appropriée.

-Genre ? Répondit le blond pas du tout inquiété ce qui énerva son supérieur.

-Genre, comme tu dis, ton travail de serveuse recommence.

Ed écarquilla violement les yeux d'horreur et se jeta littéralement au cou de Roy en le suppliant.

-Non ! Tout mais pas ça… Bâtard. ( Dernier mot trop bas pour que quiconque ne le comprenne )

-Tout ? Qu'elle proposition alléchante, bien qu'un poil indécente.

_Pov Roy : Je vais lui proposer autre chose s'il le souhaite tant. Mais quelque chose qu'il ne pourra se résoudre à faire, je veux le voir choisir son rôle de serveuse de lui-même. Mustang le sadique est de retour !_

-Ok, embrasse-moi, et tu ne seras pas puni.

_Pov Ed : Pardon ? __Il se fout de ma gueule? Je le vois déjà qui sourit en coin, mais on verra bien qui rira le dernier._

-Sur la bouche ?

-Et avec la langue.

_Pov Roy : Je ris presque, vive Edwine la serveuse !_

-Ok ! S'écria Ed pour se donner du courage.

-Pardon ?! S'étouffa Roy.

-J'ai dit, c'est d'accord, je t 'embrasse.

_Pov Roy : Il ne va pas oser ???_

Ed hésita, étant déjà à moitié sur son colonel, il s'assit plus franchement sur les cuisses de celui ci. Se rapprochent, il arrêta sa bouche, peu sûr de lui, à quelques millimètres de celle de Roy, les laissant se frôler au grès de leurs respirations.

Puis Ed, courageux, déposa doucement ses lèvres sur leur semblables, Roy, figé, ne réagit pas. Edward, ne sentant pas d'autorisation à l'entrée de sa langue entreprit de lécher langoureusement les lèvres de son supérieur.

_Pov Roy : C'est pas vrai, il ose._

Alors que la langue du blond entamait un deuxième effleurement, celle du brun vient la caresser fiévreusement. Ed, se saisit de cette trop belle occasion pour emprisonner la langue de Roy dans sa bouche, puis taquin, il entama une série de vas et viens lascifs autour de celle ci. Edward, fébrile se délecta des frissons qu'il décela chez son supérieur.

Roy se laissa emporter par l'excitation, à tord, et décida de reprendre le dessus dans le baiser. Il explora fougueusement la bouche du blond, lui arrachent un gémissement jouissif.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Ed explosa tandis que Mustang pressait leur bassins l'un contre l'autre, avant de relâcher la pression pour recommencer tout de suite après, mimant ainsi langoureusement l'acte.

Ed pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté se soumissent entièrement au baiser de Roy gesticula légèrement, ce qui provoqua des frottements contre l'entre jambe du brun. Roy se faisait de plus en plus brusque à mesure qu'il s'embrasait…

-Hum, hum… Messieurs, excusez-moi,vous perturbez les autres clients. Mais nous louons également des chambres ici si vous le voulez ! Plaida un jeune serveur le rouge aux joues.

Ed haletant, laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Roy, pour qui la réalité était revenu telle une gifle en plein visage, se leva gêné, soutenant le blond, il sortit du restaurent.

-Excusez-nous ! lança t-il.

Une fois le plus loin possible, Roy relâcha Ed et tenta temps bien que mal de se calmer.

_Pov Roy : Je ne me pensais pas en manque au point de faire…ça, c'est pas bien, je me suis laissé aller. _

-Alors, c'est bon colonel ?

_Pov Roy : hein ? Le baiser? Bon… j'aurais dit orgasmique moi._

-De ???

-Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas de sanctions ?

_Pov Roy : … Il ne pensait qu'à ça ? D'un côté ça me facilite les choses._

-Non.

_Pov Roy: J'ai l'impression d'avoir abusé de lui maintenant, il a raison, je ne suis qu'un vieux pervers. De nous deux, c'est moi l'adulte, j'aurais dut calmer le jeu et pas profiter de sa faiblesse pour satisfaire ma libido. MERDE !_

-----

Roy s'était montré extrêmement distant depuis cet incident, ce qui attristait presque Edward.

_Pov Ed : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est lui qui me l'a demandé et il a vite pris le dessus en plus. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien, alors pourquoi il me snobe ? Il aurait trouvé ça… mauvais ?_

Ed, qui était assis dans le train fasse au colonel l'observa à la dérobée. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, ses hormones et sa fierté adolescente le poussant grandement, il demanda :

-Colonel, est-ce que j'embrasse bien ?

_Pov Ed : Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir…._

_Pov Roy : Oui !_

-Non.

-Ah… Répondit Ed, déçu et mal à l'aise.

Il fixa le sol quelques minutes, et la gorge nouée il reprit :

-Désolé…

_Pov Roy : Je ne dois pas culpabiliser de lui avoir mentit, même si ses yeux bouffis de larmes me… subjuguent, disons-le._

Roy se fit une violence folle pour rester impassible et dévia son attention sur le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse.

Ed ravala l'envie qu'il avait de se cacher et des larmes de honte manquent de lui échapper, il vient s'asseoir tout contre son colonel pour cacher sa peine contre son épaule.

Roy voulut le repousser, mais en tournant la tête vers lui, il vit des larmes souiller le visage habituellement trop sûr de lui de son subordonné.

Doucement, il ôta ses gants, et du bout des doigts, il alla sécher les preuves de la peine du blond. A ce geste, Ed fondit en sanglot, Roy paniqua, ne sachant que faire.

_Pov Roy : Bon Dieu, je n'ai jamais eut autant envie d'appeler Maes pour avoir des conseils sur ma vie privée._

-Edo.. Souffla t-il. C'était parfait, je t'ai mentit, arrête de pleurer mon ange, tout est de ma faute !

_Pov Ed : parfait ? Mon ange ?_

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Et sur ce, Ed couru en dehors du compartiment.

-----

Riza attendait sur le quai que les passagers débarquent. Roy et Ed, la mine sombre et étrangement silencieux, ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. L'expérience lui hurla que pour son bien, il valait mieux qu'elle évite de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Havoc et Maes les avaient attendus pour prendre le dîner. Chacun évita soigneusement le moindre commentaire sur la fugue de Ed. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à monter se coucher, les nuits dans le train avaient toujours été éprouvantes pour lui.

-----

-Ed ? Debout, le colonel veut te voir.

-Gnh ?.. Ou y é ? Euh… Où il est ? Lutta le blond.

-Dans sa chambre avec Maes.

Ed, bravent les mètres qui le séparait de la pièce voisine, toujours en pyjama, entra en semi-somnolence. Roy et Maes étaient debout et discutaient. Edward se jeta sur le lit de Roy et essaya de se rendormir après avoir lancé un « Vous vouliez me voir ».

La voie énervée du colonel lui parvient, et dans un ultime espoir pour l'ignorer, il s'enfuit sous les draps encore chaud et soupira d'aise.

-FULLMETAL SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE MON LIT !

-Pas envie…

-Vous sortez ou c'est moi qui le fait ? Et je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !

-J'ai très peur. Ironisa Ed tout en bayant.

-Vous l'aurez cherché !

-Tout à fait…

Ed sentit des bras forts le soulever avec les couvertures extrêmement facilement, ce qui, n'empêcha en rien Ed de comater. Seulement, quand il se sentit passer au-dessus de la rambarde du balcon, il paniqua.

Roy qui voulait juste lui faire peur, lutta pour le maintenir dans ses bras tellement le garçon se débattait, il vit avec horreur les couvertures tomber au sol plusieurs étages plus bas.

-Ed ! Cria t-il en sentant ses bras flancher.

Le blond se rattrapa inextrémisse aux épaules du brun, qui réussit enfin à le récupérer.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE ? Hurla le plus jeune toujours maintenu fermement par Roy.

-Désolé… Répondit le brun tout en resserrant son étreinte le plus possible.

-Roy, tu m'étouffes !

-Tu es si petit, c'est pour éviter que tu ne t'envoles.

Ed releva la tête brusquement, cognant au passage violement le nez de Roy.

-QUI EST PETIT ?

-Toi mon cœur.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! S'époumona Edward rouge de colère. Et lâche moi bon sang !

-Pas envie.

_Pov Roy : Comme toi pour mon lit. Tu me fais chier, ben moi de même._

Ed se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tirant de ses mains l'uniforme de Roy, il tendit le visage vers lui. Le mouvement était si soudain, que Roy, dans un odieux automatisme de play boy posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward.

Horrifié par son geste, il se recula pour faire face aux yeux dorés et écarquillés du petit blond, qui décidément ne s'était pas rapproché dans cette optique.

Détournant le regard il croisa celui, blessé, de Maes, avant que celui ci ne quitte la pièce.

Le baiser avait été chaste et d'une extrême douceur, ce qui contrastait avec celui de la veille. Ed, crispé et confus, serait le plus possible la chemise du brun entre ses doigts.

_Pov Roy : Je jure sur ma vie que ce n'était qu'un réflexe malvenu, mon corps a mal interprété son mouvement c'est tout…_

-Edward ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tenta t-il de se justifier.

-Ok, d'accord, admettons… Rougit le blond. Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose ?

Heureux du changement de sujet que lui offrit Edward, Roy répondit :

-En fait, oui. Nous avons une piste, un hôtel serait fréquenté par des personnes répondant à la description d'homonculus.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Ed sincèrement surprit.

-Oui, mais ils ne donnent plus aucunes nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, tout porte à croire qu'ils ont fini par déserter. Pour en avoir le cœur net, tu vas venir avec moi vérifier les lieux.

-Oui Colonel… Roy pardon, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

------

Ed fouillait consciencieusement une des chambre de l'hôtel, elle était impeccable, aucunes traces des homonculus pour l'instant. Son regard fini par se perdre sur un calendrier accroché au mur.

13 février, demain sera la saint Valentin.

Roy qui avait fini de fouiller son secteur rejoignit Ed. Il le trouva perdu dans la contemplation d'un calendrier, se déplaçant furtivement il vient se mettre juste derrière lui. Se collant presque à son dos il demanda.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A la saint Valentin.

Roy fut surprit par la franchise du blond, mais encore plus de le sentir s'adosser calmement contre lui. Mustang entoura le plus jeune de ses bras quand des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Roy réagit le premier et entraîna Ed à sa suite dans un petit placard exigu avant d'en fermer la porte.

Les bruits de pas entrèrent dans la pièce, et après s'être stoppés quelques secondes, ils parcourirent ensuite la chambre. La situation était stressante, on ne pouvait pas écarter la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'homonculus. Mais le pire, c'était que le placard était tellement étroit, que Roy se trouvait assis, jambes légèrement écartés avec, bien sûr, le Fullmetal assis sur son bassin. Et aucun changement de position n'était possible.

_Pov Roy : Pourvu qu'il ne gigote pas trop, ça serait vraiment pas le moment._

_Pov Ed : Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis assis sur… enfin sur…Merde !_

L'agitation grandit dans la pièce adjacente et des voies s'élevèrent. Ed, pour mieux les entendre, pencha son oreille vers la porte, ce qui entraîna une pression douloureuse sur l'entre jambe du brun. Celui ci, peut convaincu par la position, saisit les hanches du blond pour le repositionner de manière moins gênante.

Ed voulut protester, mais la main de Roy vient lui couvrir la bouche pour éviter qu'il ne les fassent repérer. Edward comprit très vite qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, mais ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il mordit férocement la main toujours sur sa bouche.

Roy étrangla un gémissement de douleur dans sa gorge. Edward put alors se repositionner pour épier la conversation extérieure. Le brun sentit à ce mouvement une chaleur bien connue se dissiper peu à peu en lui.

_Pov Roy : Et merde !_

* * *

_Et voilà, j'attends vos re__views. Je crois que je vais faire comme dans une autre de mes fics et commencer les questions rituelles :_

_Qui se trouvent donc dans la chambre ?_

_Roy va t-il mettre sa frustration de côté ou le placard exigu aura t-il raison de lui ?_

_Edo est-il conscient de l'effet qu'il a sur son supérieur ?_

_Mais que va t-il se passer le jour de la saint valentin!_

_J'attends vos avis et prédictions !_


	8. procréation

_Hahahah ! Et voilà, avec une semaine de retard, j'ai enfin posté le nouveau chapitre de cette fic !_

_Le rythme risque de ralentir légèrement sachant que j'ai perdu toute mon avance dans mes chapitres ( j'avais toujours quelques chapitres écrits de plus que celui qui était publié )._

_Mais je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas excéder 2semaines par publication !_

_Voilà, merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour les reviews ! ( Au fait, si vous voulez que je publie les réponses en début de chapitre, faites le moi savoir) !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ed voulut protester, mais la main de Roy vient lui couvrir la bouche pour éviter qu'il ne les fasse repérer. Edward comprit très vite qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, mais ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il mordit férocement la dite main toujours sur sa bouche.

Roy étrangla un gémissement de douleur dans sa gorge. Edward put alors se repositionner pour épier la conversation extérieure. Le brun sentit à ce mouvement une chaleur bien connue se dissiper peu à peu en lui.

_Pov Roy : Et merde !_

Roy bougeât imperceptiblement, provoquant de nouveaux frottements, et par-là, augmentant son excitation. De longues minutes passèrent, et Roy n'arrivait toujours pas à « se calmer »,tremblant, ce fut plus fort que lui, il posa ses deux mains sur le haut des cuisses du petit blond.

_Pov Ed : Ne pas hurler comme une vierge effarouchée, il doit y avoir une explication logique à ce geste… Le pire c'est qu'à côté, il n'y à nul autre que Envy, il a vraiment mal choisi le moment celui là ! Je suis dans une de ces merde !_

Roy, de moins en moins conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et très peu concerné par le remue-ménage dans la chambre, commença à caresser les cuisses de son subordonné de haut en bas, variant la pression contre le tissus du pantalon noir. La situation l'excitait de plus en plus.

_Pov Ed : pincez-moi, je rêve ! 0.0_

Les bruits dans la chambre s'éloignèrent petit à petit, mais ni Ed ni Roy ne se dégagea immédiatement du placard. Gêné, Ed se permit néanmoins de chuchoter à l'oreille du colonel :

-Roy, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Rien de bien méchant. Répondit Roy, énigmatique, par-là, revenant d'un coup à la réalité. Sortons !

A la lumière de la chambre, Roy put voir les jolies joues du fullmetal rougies par leur bref passage dans le placard, fait qui en un sens, le flatta.

Mustang ne fit aucun commentaire et invita le fullmetal à le suivre histoire d'aller faire le point à l'auberge avec les autres.

-----

Ed se réveilla d'une nuit beaucoup trop courte, la soirée n'avait était que débat et mise au point sur les réactions à suivre quant à ce que Ed et Roy ( enfin, surtout Ed) avaient entendu.

Il était encore très tôt, mais le blond décida de prendre de l'avance en mangeant son petit déjeuner en cuisine, sûrement que personne n'était encore levé.

Mais il se trompait, dans la cuisine, Roy lisait tranquillement le journal, café à la main. A l'entrée de Edward, il leva les yeux et le salua distraitement. Le plus jeune ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui étonna son supérieur, et s'approcha du brun.

-Tu veux quelque chose Ed ?

Edward rougit très légèrement ( faut pas en faire une habitude quand même, on est un Elric ou on en est pas ) et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche qu'il tendit vers Roy.

Roy, surprit regarda les pralinée au chocolat devant lui et sourit franchement.

-Edo, c'est un cadeau de saint valentin ??

Ed se sentit plus bête que jamais et bredouilla :

-N…non, c'est pinako qui me les avait donnés, mais, moi je n'aime pas ça, faut pas gaspiller…

-Comme c'est mignon ! Câlin !!

Roy balança Ed sur ses genoux en riant et tenta de le retenir contre lui malgré les débâtir violents du blond.

-Mmh… Reste avec moi, se moqua le brun. Tu sais, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.

Edward arrêta subitement de se débattre et regarda Roy avec méfiance et curiosité.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai pensé que pour toi, le plus approprié serait une faveur. Demande moi ce que tu veux, même un augmentation ou de sauter par la fenêtre, et je le ferais.

-Ca mérite réflexion ! S'exclama Ed calculateur.

-La saint Valentin c'est toute la journée, tu as le temps d'y méditer.

-----

Ed n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'il allait demander à Roy. Il avait été refroidi dans son enthousiasme en constatent que Mustang n'avait plus du tout fait attention à lui de toute la journée, préférant flirter avec des filles du village.

Plus le temps passait, plus Ed se demandé si cette histoire de faveur n'était pas une bonne grosse blague. Essayent d'oublier cette histoire, Edward rejoignit sa chambre et enlevant veste et chaussures, se jeta dans le grand lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Roy entra dans cette même chambre, Ed était allongé, les bras repliés sur son thorax, une jambe légèrement repliée et ses longs cheveux dorés éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Roy s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés ; il posa une main sur le ventre du blond, qu'il devina plat sous le tissus et demanda :

-Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais ?

Ed ne répondit rien, et gardent les yeux fermés, il fronça les sourcils.

_Pov Roy : C'est un vrai pousse au crime…_

Ed cogitait, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'être comme une de ses nombreuses groupies à se jeter à ses pieds sans autres forment de procès.

Roy, résigné face à l'absence de réaction du blond s'apprêta à partir, il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'une voie s'éleva :

-Roy, reste avec moi !

-C'est une faveur ? Sourit le colonel.

Sans attendre de réponse, il enleva à son tour veste et bottes et rejoignit son subordonné dans le lit.

Ed se blotti contre lui et s'accrocha à sa chemise, Roy l'enlaça et ils se turent tout deux pour profiter de cet instant.

------

Havoc entra négligemment dans sa chambre, stupéfait, il vit Le colonel et le Fullmetal qui se câlinait dans le lit, son lit !

_Pov Havoc : Bon, qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais aller dormir avec Riza !_

Et Jean fit demi-tour en sifflotant joyeusement.

-----

Roy était allongé, Ed à moitié sur lui, il pouvait sentir le dos du jeune homme contre son torse, doucement, il posa ses mains sur le ventre doux et plat du blond. Puis, ils les faufila sous le t-shirt, le contact directe avec la peau doré d' Edward le grisa, il s'appliqua à redessiner les contours de la musculature légère du blond, mais quand ses mains se firent fébriles et désireuses de passer sous l'élastique du caleçon du plus jeune, Roy paniqua.

La situation n'était pas correcte, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ces derniers temps il n'arrêtait pas de déraper et de tout faire de travers avec Ed, tout cela allait bien trop vite.

-Edo-kun, je crois qu'il faudrait sérieusement qu'on parle.

-De vos mains baladeuses ? Oui, je suis d'accord !

Il y avait tellement d'amusement et d'ironie dans la voie de son subordonné, que la pression de Roy diminua d'un coup et il rit de bon cœur.

-Plein toi, c'est un privilège que beaucoup t'envieraient !

-Frimeur…

-Tu l'as dit mon bébé.

-QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON POUVAIT ME CONFONDRE AVEC UN NOUVEAU NAIT ?

-----

Maes qui passait dans le couloir, alerté par les cris, se colla à la porte.

Roy et Ed se chamaillaient gentiment dans une de leurs altercations habituelles.

Maes ne percevait que des bribes de conversations :

-…Niééé ! Arrête !…

-….c'est adorable…

-croûton va !…

-Mon petiôt ! …

Aucun doute, Roy et Ed partageaient la même chambre, patiemment, Maes resta dans le couloir.

-----

Ed, assis sur le lit tendit les bras vers son supérieur qui ne se fit pas prier pour venir le cajoler.

-Tu te rends compte Roy ?

-De quoi ?

-Un colonel bâtard, frimeur, dragueur, hétéro est entrain de me faire plus de câlins que je n'en ai jamais eut !

-hahaha, que veux-tu ! C'est la saint Valentin, tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi, moi qui envisageais de… hum… flirter avec une jeune demoiselle, je compense avec toi.

-Au fait, tu voulais qu'on parle ?

Roy arrêta de plaisanter et prit un air tellement sérieux qu'Ed s'inquiéta presque.

-Je pensais qu'après ce soir, toutes ces choses… Enfin, notre relation devient beaucoup trop ambiguë, il faudrait mettre les choses au point.

Ed se sentit abandonné, il se crispa, sa gorge se noua et bien vite ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? La voie du blond tremblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Roy remarqua le trouble de son subordonné et l'attira contre lui.

-Edo, ne prends pas ça comme une proposition malsaine mais…

-Mais ? Demanda Ed terrifié.

Roy embrassa à maintes reprises la tempe et la joue droite du blond pour se donner du courage. Ed, tremblant laissait faire.

-Tentons une relation autre que supérieur/subalterne.

-C'est à dire ?

-On verra bien ou ça nous mène, si ça se trouve pas plus loin que de l'amitié.

-Bon… D'accords répondit le blond encore hésitent.

------

Maes de l'autre côté de la porte tremblait de tout son être.

------

Après un long moment de silence Edward demanda :

-Tu crois que Jean est allé dormir avec Riza ?

-Certainement. Répondit Roy du tac au tac.

-Oh…

Après quelques instants, le visage de Ed témoignant de son intense réflexion, il continua.

-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi Roy ?

Mustang sourit et passa ses doigts fins dans le chevelure dorée de son compagnon.

-Ils procréaient sûrement.

Edward rit bruyamment à cette réponse.

-J'adore, l'expression ! Rayonna t-il. Très charment.

Le sourire amusé de Roy avait soudain laissé place à une expression perverse, ramenant le plus jeune contre lui, il chuchota d'un ton empli de malice :

-Ca te tente de faire pareil ?

* * *

_Et voilà, je sais : déjà fini !_

_Désolé, il était un peu moins long que d'habitudes. Mais la fin est moins abrupte ! ( comment ça c'est pas vrai ? )_

_Alors, Edo va t-il céder à Roy et tenter la procréation entre deux entités mâles ?_

_Maes va t-il défoncer la porte de la chambre de rage ?_

_Jean et Riza font t-ils vraiment ce que l'on croit ?_


	9. Occupe toi de moi!

* * *

_Avec une petite semaine de retard, voilà enfin la suite de ma fic ! Pour me faire pardonner, notre petit couple va faire un grand pas en avant !_

_Comme promis, les réponses au reviews :_

**Fagocyteuse :** Beaucoup de personnes sont de ton avis sur le malheur de Maes, qui se porte volontaire pour le consoler ?

**Whyle :** Je sais bien que chez moi il n'y à pas de limite à mon sadisme, ce nouveau chapitre va une nouvelle fois le prouver, même si ce n'était plus à faire ! Vive la procréation, n'est-ce pas ?

**Makashi60 :** « Ed n'attend que ça » ? Moi j'aurais dis la même chose mais pour Roy, mdr, mais après, on ne sait jamais !

Je crois que pour Riza et Jean on va jeter un voile pudique sur leur petite… occupation !

**Coqueluche :** jean et Riza les comploter épisodes 2 ! mdr, je les vois trop entrain d'échafauder plan et théorie en ricanant comme des psychopathes !

Maes, pauvre maes, je vais essayer de voir s'il y à moyen de le réconforter ( mais pas tout de suite ).

**Kiimi-chan :** Moi je trouve ça chou quand Ed fait sa petite vierge effarouchée ! Je suis sûr que Roy aussi aime ça !

**Vampir-kun :** « Trop joyeux » J'adore ton expression, tu la dis tout le temps ! En même temps un placard, c'est étroit, il faut pardonner Roy, beaucoup aurait fait pire que lui, il faut se l'avouer.

**Maria-la-baka :** « Procréer » ce mot fait un carton j'ai l'impression .

Je suis d'accord avec toi, décernons à Roy le prix du plus gros pervers de la planète, lol !

**Astate :** je serais Ed, moi aussi je dirais oui, on ne refuse rien au grand et beau Roy Mustang, mais malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas lui, sniff…

J'ai jamais joué au pouilleux massacreur, c'est un truc à essayer.

**Aoichan **: Mdr, « sadique » c'est un mot qu'on me dit souvent en ce moment, je me demande bien pourquoi ! C'est vrai, Edo est mineur… Mais on leur pardonne, non ? L'amour est plus fort que tout mdr !

**Lumineko **: Mdr « Edo laisse toi faire » ? Que c'est pervers tout ça… je te comprends ! mdr

**Sabine02 **: Tu penses qu'Ed se laisse tenter ? C'est beaucoup miser sur un sale caractère comme le siens, mais qui sait !

Havoc court pour ne pas se faire tuer par Riza, c'est une excellente théorie, bravo ! ( je n'y avais pas pensé )

Désolé, car par contre Maes va laisser la porte tranquille mdr !

**NatOou : **Tu as raison, pauvre porte, on va la laisser en paix, après tout, elle ne fait que son travail ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire .

**Haku :** Oui, je suis un peu sadique et je le revendique mdr ! Voilà ce chapitre enclenche encore une vitesse supérieure, mais chute… Je n'en dis pas plus !

* * *

Après quelques instants, le visage de Ed témoignant de son intense réflexion, il continua.

-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi Roy ?

Mustang sourit et passa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure dorée de son compagnon.

-Ils procréaient sûrement.

Edward rit bruyamment à cette réponse.

-J'adore, l'expression ! Rayonna t-il. Très charment.

Le sourire amusé de Roy avait soudain laissé place à une expression perverse, ramenant le plus jeune contre lui, il chuchota d'un ton empli de malice :

-Ca te tente de faire pareil ?

_Pov Roy : Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié !_

Le blond fronça les sourcils et sans réfléchir envoya sa main de métal dans la tête du brun.

-ESPECE D'OBSEDE ! Dieu t'a donné des mains, sert t'en pour te satisfaire et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Wow… Répondit Roy interloqué. Que d'insinuations malsaines sorties de ta chaste bouche.

-Je ne suis pas si innocent que tu sembles le croire Roy.

-Hum… Je vois ça, j'ai quand même le droit à un baiser ?

-Hors de question.

Le brun, faisant fit de la réponse négative se pencha sur Edward. Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête et posa sa main sur la bouche du malotru.

-AU SECOURS AU VIOL ! Hurla t-il à gorge déployée.

-Chut. Chuchota le colonel. Tu cris tellement forts que tout les gens de l'auberge vont rappliquer.

-Ok, mais bas les pattes, reste de ton côté du lit.

-Mais… Lâcha t-il innocemment. C'est la saint Valentin.

-Aucun rapport.

Et sur ce, Ed se retourna, dos à Roy, et tenta de s'endormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

-Roy c'est quoi ces bruits ?

-C'est pas moi…

-Ca vient pas de la chambre de Jean et Riza ?

-Ah… Si.

-« Si » et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas plus de réactions ? S'énerva le blond.

-Et bien puisque tu veux savoir, je suis frustré, eux au moins, ils s'envoient en l'air ! Bouda le plus âgé.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Explosa le blond. Si tu n'es pas content, va dormir avec Maes.

-Mmmh… Non, il n'est pas aussi sexy que toi.

-Ca suffit ! Roy, casse-toi ! Hurla Ed plus fort que jamais.

-Rohh… Tu es trop mignon quand tu es énervé !

-Grumpf…

-Tu boudes ? Edo ?

-Dors Roy, dors. Lâcha Ed exaspéré.

-Je peux quand même te prendre dans mes bras ? Je serais sage.

-Ca peut se faire.

-Roy…

-Moui ?

-TES MAINS !

-hahahaha…. Pardon, je ne recommencerais plus, promis.

00000000000000

-Je… je suis désolé ! Répondit difficilement Edward.

Seul dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner avec Maes, Edward venait de refuser une quelconque relation avec lui autre que de l'amitié.

-Tu comprends, je ne peux pas aimer les hommes de cette manière… Continua le blond, gêné.

_Pov Maes : Et Roy ? C'est un homme pourtant. Dis-moi la vérité Ed, c'est la moindre des choses que tu peux encore faire pour moi._

-Tu es sûr ? Par cette question, Hughes donna une nouvelle chance à Ed d'être honnête avec lui.

-Certain.

_Pov Maes : Mon Dieu, ne me ment pas, je t'en supplie… Ed !_

-Bien. Répondit Maes, amère.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa progressivement dans la pièce.

0000000000000000

Roy se réveilla comme un bien heureux, ensevelit sous la tiédeur des couvertures. Balayant rapidement la pièce du regard, il constata, à regret, qu'il était seul.

Les renforts de l'armée arrivaient aujourd'hui pour la fouille de l'hôtel.

Roy souffla, avec tout ça, s'occuper de Ed n'allait plus être possible, il avait espéré pouvoir profiter à fond de cette dernière matinée en tête-à-tête.

Tournant son regard vers le réveil, il constata qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant l'arrivée des renforts.

_Pov Roy : je veux encore un bisou avant…_

Il se prépara le plus vite possible dans l'espoir de rejoindre son subordonné préféré ( statut récemment acquis ).

Il descendait les escaliers quand il vit Edward s'apprêter à les monter. Quand il fut sûr que le blond l'avait remarqué, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Arrivé dans le jardin ombragé, à l'abri des regards, il entama la conversation.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Ed.

A ces mots, le plus jeune soupira et s'adossa contre l'arbre le plus proche.

-C'est parce que j'ai parlé à Maes ce matin.

_Pov Roy : Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt._

Mustang ne répondit rien, au lieu de ça, il s'approcha félinement de sa proie. Posant une main sur l'écorce, au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme, il se pencha sur lui.

Ed le regardait avec agacement, mais le connaissant bien, il était possible de voir un peu d'amusement au fond de ses grands yeux dorés.

Roy, séducteur, prit son air le plus charmeur, sa voie la plus sensuelle et demanda :

-Saurais-je avoir le baiser que tu m'as refusé hier ?

Ed sourit et répondit avec malice.

-Un petit alors, je ne suis pas facile, à l'image de tes nombreuses conquêtes.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Ed taquin approcha sa bouche de celle du colonel pour dévier au dernier moment et atteindre voluptueusement sa joue. Une fois fait, il tourna le dos et repartit vers l'auberge saluant Roy, toujours près de l'arbre.

Roy se retrouva encore une fois seul, les réactions imprévisibles de son ( il l'espérait ) nouvel amant l'amusaient.

000000000000000000000000

Ed en avait ras-le-bol, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était insupportable. Deux jours que l'armée était là, deux jours qu'ils ne trouvaient rien, deux jours ou Roy l'avait à peine regardé.

La mission allait s'achever sur un échec, ils allaient tous rentrer, Ed allait devoir repartir, donc toujours aucun moyen de voir Roy.

Le blond se traînait alors dans les jardins comme une âme en peine ruminant sa solitude.

Deux mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses yeux. Le cœur d'Ed explosa, il fut envahi d'un espoir à la mesure du désespoir de ces deux derniers jours. Il se retourna précipitement… Maes était là, souriant. Edward ne voulut pas se l'avouer mais il était déçu, le cœur retombé au 32° sous-sol.

-Tu m'as l'air bien seul Edo.

-Hum… Un peu.

-Roy te néglige j'ai l 'impression.

_Pov Ed : Que veut-il dire ? Il saurait quelque chose ?_

Edward, gêné, évita soigneusement de répondre. Il préféra reporter son attention sur le paysage ensoleillé de ce début de matinée.

Maes respecta son silence et s'assis à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ed vient le rejoindre, sa relation avec Hughes s'était amoindrie, ça le chagrinait, mais il ne l'appréciait pas moins pour autant.

Maes le regarda tristement quelques minutes, il pencha sa main vers la tignasse blonde pour y enlever une brindille d'herbe.

-Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça Ed.

-Moi aussi, je ne sais quoi dire de plus…

-Ne dis rien Ed, tu sais, je ne regrette pas d'avoir tenté ma chance. Tu es comme un rayon de soleil dans ma vie, quand tu es là, ta présence éclipse toutes les autres. Seul compte ton sourire.

_Pov Ed : Il a l'air tellement heureux en disant ça. Avant lui, personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel, et surtout pas Roy. Ca me fait mal, Maes je suis désolé, tellement, si tu savais._

Ed accusa le coup de cette courte mais touchante déclaration en rougissant.

-Mais rien de ce que je te dirais ne pourra te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, c'est vrai… Répondit difficilement Ed, des sanglots dans la voie tellement la situation le touchait.

-Je m'en doutais, alors, je vais te laisser Ed. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi, ça ne serre à rien que je me fasse souffrir dans ces conditions.

Ed acquiesça faiblement .

_Pov Maes : J'ai l'impression de mourir sur place, c'est horrible… Ed ! Et si je ?_

-Je… Je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois, Ed ?

_Pov Ed : M'embrasser ? Non, non, je ne peux pas, je dois penser à Roy, même si lui ne pense pas à moi. Seul lui à de l'importance, même si ça me tue de l'avouer._

Ed se leva et dit :

-Désolé Maes, je ne peux pas.

Et il partit sans se retourner, l'envie de se trouver avec Roy était plus forte que tout.

Après 10 minutes de recherche, il le trouva dans sa chambre à étudier un dossier ( faute de bureau ).

Timidement Ed vient l'enlacer et de sa voie la plus plaintive il demanda :

-Occupe toi de moi !

Roy, un peu surpris, enlaça le blond et le balança sur ses genoux.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois encore régler quelques détails de ce rapport.

Sur ce, Roy, le fullmetal toujours sur ses genoux continua son travail.

Après quelques minutes de calme, Ed releva la tête et déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres du brun, celui-ci sourit tendrement mais reprit aussitôt son travail.

_Pov Ed : Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça mon beau !_

Edward réitéra son baiser en s'attardent plus que nécessaire sur les lèvres chaudes du plus âgé. Il continua ses câlineries, embrassent, mordant, suçotant la chaire du cou de Mustang. Celui-ci, faisant mine de rien, fixait intensément son dossier, mais Ed pouvait sentir contre lui la respiration du colonel se précipiter.

Le blond se décala lentement pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses et non le bassin de son partenaire.

_Pov Ed : Je me demande si avec ça, il te sera encore possible de m'ignorer !_

Deux mains fines et bronzées se posèrent malicieusement au niveau de l'entre jambe du colonel.

Roy, surprit, hoqueta.

_Pov Roy : Il n'a jamais était aussi alléchant de faire un rapport qu'aujourd'hui. Je devrais garder Ed plus souvent à central._

-Ed… le généralissime et sa secrétaire arrivent dans une heure… je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça !

-Mais occupe toi de ton dossier, moi je m'occuperais de toi pendant ce temps… répondit taquin le blond en commencent les frottements contre le tissu de l'uniforme de son supérieur.

0000000000000000000

Roy ( qui avait bien vite abandonné son dossier ) et Ed étaient allongés sur le lit. Roy, couché de tout son long sur le blond, travaillait à le faire gémir le plus fort possible en additionnent baisers brûlants et mouvements de bassin indécents.

Ed avait saisit les draps autour de lui pour s'y accrocher désespérément et essayait temps bien que mal de retenir ses manifestations de plaisir. Il lutait pour retenir ses gémissements mais l'excitation et la frustration augmenta lorsque Roy se rejeta en arrière.

Le brun, une lueur bestiale dans le regard admira l'état dans lequel il avait mis son subordonné, brutalement, il saisit la ceinture de celui-ci pour ramener férocement son bassin contre le sien sous les gémissements de plus en plus alléchants.

Là, l'alchimiste de flamme s'attaqua précipitement à l'ouverture du pantalon du blond.

* * *

_Hahahaha ! Dans la série des fins sadiques, je crois que celle là est une des mieux !_

_Attention, attention, dans le prochain chapitre, assisterons-nous au dépucelage de l'aîné des Elric ?_


End file.
